Faltered Sight
by surfnsport
Summary: Yami has plans for Elvis and sends her to the past. She learns secrets about her new friends. Romance, deciet and a scam lead her on an amazing adventure, can she ever get home? And even if she does, will Yami really want to hear about his dark past?
1. Chapter one

A/N: Okay, so this is my first shot at going solo. I hope everyone likes it. I promise to update as much as I can. Actually I really don't have anything to say. I think it is because I am so nervous. Gah! I need something to calm my nerves! Well please read. I think I have taken enough of you time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Elvis. Bummer right. Ah if only this world was perfect. sigh

Faltered Sight

Chapter 1

"Students? Students!" The teacher quited her class. "It is nice to see you all back at school for yet another year of learning and opportunity. I will help you all reach into your futures and Blah blah blah... Yadda yadda yadda..." She didn't hear any of it. It went in one ear and out the other. What Elvis was really paying attention to was the piece of lined paper she was scribbling on. She had drawn her favorite card, Woodland Sprite. She began to start on her next favorite card, when she heard laughter. She looked up only to meet everyone else's gazes.

"Whats going on?" She asked, looking from one face to another until she found the teacher giving her a stern look.

"Elvis Shouren! I was introducing you to the class as being a new student at the school and you ignored your name three times. Do you care to explain yourself?" The teacher said while tapping her foot.

"Um, sorry, I was just drawing-"

"Well don't!" The teacher then turned on her heal leaving Elvis with a scarlet colored face. Elvis sank deep into her chair while the class snickered. She sighed and thought 'Yet another wonderful year at a new school.' She then put away her artwork and pretended to pay attention. Less than one minute later a blonde haired boy leaned over to her.

"Is your name really Elvis?" The boy asked.

"Yeah..." Not again. She went through this to often.

"That is awesome! Your named after the greatest singer ever! You are so lucky! I'm Joey." This guy was crazy! There was no need for him to talk to her. He was hyper and that was how she was... when she was comfortable.

"Thanks.. uh Joey."

"Hey you have a deck! We should duel! After school! In front of da bike rack! It will be great you'll see! Don' think I'll go easy on ya though! I am the best duela in da world!" And he went on and on as well. Elvis sighed. This boy could talk forever. It was really annoying actually. 35 minutes she suffered through this torture, and finally, thank the all mighty gods, the bell rang. Elvis lifted her backpack and hurried out the room. But no! He follower her. 'Does this guy ever shut-up?' she thought to herself. Finally she had had enough. She turned on him.

"Are you done? May I please go now?" She scowled.

"Touchy. I was just tryin' to be nice to ya." Her face softened.

"Look if I duel you after school, will you please just give a little tiny bit of space, please?" The boy Joey cocked his head to one side. Then his face broke into a gigantic grin.

"Ya got yourself a deal. Remember after school, bike rack, Joey Wheeler! Da best dueler in da world!" With that he sprinted off. Elvis could not help it. Her face split into a smile and she walked onto her next class. Perhaps this school would be better than the others. At least their were a lot of other duelers at this school. She looked at the locater and back up at the room numbers. 173...174...175...176... wait! No, she was in 175. She backtracked to the classroom and entered. Math. Boring but easy. She excelled at it. Elvis liked to make sense of problems, math was full of problems, so the two naturally went hand in hand.

The strange thing about this classroom is how it was set up. In the front of the class sat all the boys, talking as though they had no care in the world. Next came the girls with their whispers and giggles. A few of the girls were giggling and looking back at a lone boy in the back of the classroom. He was your average teen beauty. He had silky brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The strange thing was that all the seats around him were empty. Well there was no where else to sit so, she made her way to the back. She choose the seat diagonally to the strange boy. The girls that sat ahead of Elvis started talking more excitedly.

"I wander what Set will do to her." She caught one girl say.

"Excuse me." The boy, Seto, she presumed spoke. "Who are you?"

"I am Elvis Shouren and I am new her-"

"I don't want to here your life story. I just asked who you were." He said coldly. Elvis shuddered. How could anyone be so mean. She didn't even know him. It usually took a week or so before someone started to be rude to her face.

"I am sorry. Hi I'm Elvis."She offered.

"Elvis? Interesting. Someone must have been obsessed."

"My mother-"

"I already told you. I don't care. Now leave me alone! I have a business to run!" he then turned to his backpack and pulled out a laptop. He turned it on and began to type madly upon it. Another sigh. Then the teacher came in and the torture began again. By the time the bell rung, Elvis was sure it had been a year sines she last saw the sun. Lunch. Thank goodness! A day of boring nothing can make someone hungry.

She sat down and pulled from her backpack an Elvis lunch box. Yes, it was certain that her mother was crazy. She opened it up and was deciding what to eat when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and gave a small shout.

"Ah! Maybe could you not! You scared a lung out of me! When will I get some peace from you? I already promised!" Joey Wheeler would not go away, and he obviously needed lessons on personal space.

"Ah don' worry, it aint abou' that. I was wonderen if you wanted to hang with the gang?" Well Joey thought he was hilarious. He began to laugh at his own pathetic rhyme, and so did Elvis.

"Alright. I'll go. You make me laugh Joey, I think I would have a good time. Anyway, where is this so called gang of yours?"

"I'll show ya! Fallow me!" he got up from beside me and started to wind his way through the tables. Elvis quickly hurried after him. Joey walked to the other side of the school and up to the athletics field. Their in the center was a group of people laughing and looking at each others cards. Elvis froze.

"Joey, I don't know, what if they don't like me. Maybe I shouldn't." Joey took her by the elbow and proceeded to pull her.

"Your a duela, whats not ta like? Relax, my buddies are ganna love ya!" He smiled at her. Elvis felt a little reassured, but just a little. She walked forward with him and she saw that there were three boys and two girls. Joey started to introduce them.

"This guy is Duke." The boy was very fetching, any girl would be happy if he just knew their name. "This here is Tea. She is big on friendship!" The girl with brown hair smiled and waved. "Tristan, my good buddy." The boy nodded his head. "Here is my sis, Serenity. Shes a sweetheart, you'll love her!" Serenity blushed from her brother's praises. "And finally, certainly not last, Yugi! He taught me everything I know about dueling." Yugi grinned from ear to ear. "And thats about it. Guys this is Elvis... Uh Elvis... um I forgot. Whats your last name again?"

"Aren't you a bit small to be in high school?" Elvis asked Yugi.

"Oh no he is fine, he just hasn't reached his growing stage yet." Tea said warmly.

"He can't really reach anything." Duke said matter-o-factly.

"Thank you guys." Yugi said his face in a pout.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Elvis, did not want to make her new friends upset with her already.

"Oh don't worry, I am use to it by now."Yugi smalled at her. "I hear you are a dueler. Is this so?"

"Yeah, I do some dueling. You know here and there." Friends that dueled. Jackpot! She couldn't help it she smiled. "Joey has already got me penciled in for after school, but if you would like to take a gander at me later on..."

"I guess she doesn't know who you are Yug." The boy named Tristan said smugly.

"What?"

"Yugi here has won every game he has ever played. He is the best. The top dueler in the world!" Tea said with pride ringing in every ounce of her voice.

"So thats where I heard your name before! Your Yugi Moto! Its nice to meet you!" Elvis's face was lit up and shining like a beckon. Yugi just laughed.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He smiled back at her and held out a hand. Elvis took it eagerly. But just as she took hold the bell rang again. Darn! The group trudged back to class smiling and laughing. Elvis made her part from the group and headed towards her next class. And the day fallowed after her.

School was over! It was wonderful. The first day of school had come and gone. Elvis walked away from prison and out into the bright beautiful day. She could smell the freshness of the air. It was heaven. Then she looked around for Joey. How hard could it be. You don't see many blonde haired kids running around Japan everyday. Elvis had black hair herself. Short curly black hair that was cut at her ears. Her hair was always falling in front of her green eyes. In truth, Elvis's appearance was very typical. She wasn't model thin, but she wasn't balloon fat either. She was your average hight around 5'5". Her clothes consisted of light blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a belt that had a holster for her cards. And she wore white tennis-shoes. Well that was any normal day. But this school had a uniform. One that Elvis, didn't feel to comfortable in at all. She was constantly tugging at the hem of her skirt.

She spotted him. "Joey!" She called and the boy looked up. Her smiled and held up a dueling disc.

"There you are! Lets get started! Its Time ta Duel!" He called out into the air. It attracted the attention of quite a few people. But that was okay. When under stress, Elvis worked wonderfully. One person that Elvis had not expected to watch was Seto Kaiba. He stood off into the distance, where no one would bother him.

"Okay then, who goes first?" Elvis asked.

"Ladies, always of course."Joey was acting smug. Like he already had the game in the bag.

Joey had the duel in the bag. Elvis was down 1250 life points. This was embarrassing. Joey finished his turn by destroying yet another one of her monsters that were in defense. His Red eyes was destroying her.

"I told ya! Joey Wheeler! The best duela in da world!" he smiled as the crowd watched eagerly, seeing if Elvis could pull herself out of this mess of a match.

"It doesn't matter Joey wheeler. As long as I trust in the heart of the cards, I can always win!" With that she pulled the top card and smirked. "I sacrifice my two monsters, Dark Magician and Dark magician girl to bring Sorcerer of dark magic to the field. Sorcerer attack Joey's red eyes!" 800 hundred life points were taken from his total. Joey now had a fifty point lead.

"Ah! That is insane! How did you do that? It doesn't matter! You didn't win!" Joey complained.

"Let me finish Joey! I also activate my trap card. By sacrificing my Sorcerer of dark magic, I cause half his ATK points to cause direct damage on your life points. Thus winning me the game!" Joey's points dropped to 0.

"No way! You beat me I can't beli-" Joey was cut off.

"Did you say heart of the cards?" Yugi asked with shock written across his face.

Elvis turned bright read. Most people didn't believe her when she babbled on about the so called heart of the cards, but Yugi seemed interested. Very interested in fact. "Uh yeah..."

"This is amazing! Someone else that believes in the heart of the cards! Joey this is amazing!" Yugi said looking Elvis over again. It made her very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya. She beat me Yug! SHE beat ME! I don't understand. How does she know about the heart of the cards?"Joey looked up at Elvis too.

The crowd started to part. Last to leave was Kiaba. Elvis looked around. "Look I have moved a lot in my life. I have been in many different parts of the world. And one time, while I was in Egypt, I was introduced to the game. The old man that taught me the game told me about the heart of the cards."

"Interesting." Yugi said quietly. What do you think Yami?

"Yugi, you have to trust me on this. Don't think about what I am about to do. This girl. She is supposed to do something. I have to make sure she does it! Let em out." Yami's voice rang through Yugi's head.

"Are you sure?Yugi asked.

"She knows about the heart of the cards! She has to be the one!" Yami insisted.

"If you are sure. I will let you then. Yugi subsided.

"Hold on guys." Yugi gave his body to Yami. Elvis was now staring at a much larger version of Yugi. The Pyramid shaped necklace around his neck began to rock and glow. Elvis had to shield herself from the light.

"Guys, what is going on? Hello? Help me!" Elvis barely got out as the air was sucked from her body. It lasted about half a minute and then she hit the warm sort ground. This didn't make sense. She was standing on cement before...before... she couldn't remember. Then she lost all train of thought and fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: Don't hate me. I know it had a lot of mistakes in it. I am a horrible speller. If it weren't for spell check, I would die. Thank you for reading. If you could do just one more small tiny favor... Review? Please? Purdy please! I would be ever so greatful. I don't have any cookies but what about some carrots? Their healthy... I will stop now.


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Here is chapter two! I know it is pretty crazy. Thank you to those who read and reviewed. I apprieciate it so much! I had sugar. And now I am awake! So what does someone do when they are awake? Class? Anyone? No? They write!

Kaiba: Or sound like complete idiots...

Surf: You know what. Your not a nice person...

Kaiba:...so?

Surf: Fine! Be that way! _Grumbles_.

Kaiba: She doesn't own anything. Because she is poor. If she was as hard working as I am, she could have her own company and start to own something but then again she isn't as smart as me either. That was the disclaimer for those of you who don't know.

Surf: On with the show!

Chapter Two

"Wake her up." A dominate voice ordered. Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders and Elvis opened her eyes. She closed them tightly again though, because she had received a glimps of the sun.

"She won't wake up." The man holding her said.

"Put her on the mule. We will deal with her when we get back to the palace." The voice was full of irigance and pride. The hands that where holding her placed her ontop of a mule and then tied her hands to thr reighns to keep her from falling off. Elvis fell against the creatures neck and took in the disgusting stench of the animal. If that wasn't enough to wake her nothing was. She stiffened up and looked at the creature below her with disgust. Then she started to take the whole thing into view. She was on a donkey. Why was she on a donkey? He gaze pushed forward. Two men rode ahead of her. One was dark skinned and blond, like he spent much of his day out in the sun working and the other was fair skinned and wore a ridiculus hat. But this wasn't right. They were riding through the middle of the desert in what seemed to be a empty city. '

"Um... Excuse me? But where are we?" Still not one-hundred percent better from her time under the hot sun, she made a huge mistake.

"She's awake!" the blond boy said and turned towards her. Joey? How did he get so tan, so quick?

"Obviously you moron." The other young man turned. It was Kaiba. This was insane. "Give her some water. We don't need her dying on us." This is when Elvis relized how dry her mouth was. Her lips were cracked and bleeding. She tried to lick them but her tongue was dry too. Joey handed her a flask of water. Elvis drank from it hugrilly. Joey ripped it from her hands.

"Are you crazy? If you drink to much at once you will get sick!"

"She's a fool. Nothing better than a slave." Kaiba sneered at the girl. He looked at her up and then down. "Such strange clothes. I wonder what county she comes from?" Kaiba said more to himself than anyone else.

"She's a foriegner?" Joey asked.

"Yes you fool. Why do I torture myself and keep you?" Seth began to rub his tembles.

"Joey! What are you talking about! We met this morning. Remember lets go Hang with my Gang. We dueled!" Elvis called at him.

"Joey? That is not my name. My name is Mahaado..." Joey's look alike said giving her a puzzling look.

"Dueled! To think of a woman with a dagger! It is ridiculus! Stop this noncence. You have been in the sun for far to long." Seto Kaiba sneered at her. But if Joey wasn't Joey... Then what if Seto was someone else too.

"Are you Seto?" Elvis asked with a small voice.

"Of course not! I am High Priest Seth! Second to the Pharoah! You should do better to adress me as such and with respect! Slave scum, not knowing their places! I knew we needed more enforcement among the filth." Seto... No Seth said feircely.

Elvis's jaw dropped. They might be two different people but they had the same attitudes. This development came with a new thought, and it was starting to hit her hard. She was far from home in a country that she hadn't been in for over 6 years. And obviously it wasn't anywhere close to the year 2000. Panic settled in, her breathing became heavy and her body began to slump down. The sun seemed to be growing hotter and hotter. And hope began to trickle away from Elvis.

A ray of hope. It was a nightmare! This whole bloody affair was just a horrible nightmare. She would wake up and her new friends would be looking down at her with worry. That had to be it. There was no other way. What was happening to her was down right impossible. She willed herself to wake up. She had to. She shut her eyes with all her might, blocked out everything around her best she could. 'Wake up! Wake up! You have to! This is insane, wake up and go home, please!' she thought despretly to herself. She opened one eye and then the other. She peeked out into the world that she hoped was hers. But it was not. The desert still surrounded her on all sides.

Except in front of her. There loomed a large palace, fit for a king, or in this case a Pharoah. It stood high with mighty statues on either side. If Elvis's jaw had not already been open it would be now. She staired with awe at the home of the rich Pharoah. This was the last straw, there was no going back. She was stuck, maybe forever. Seperated from her new friends, her work-aholic dad, and her Elvis obsessed mom. Well they all had their corks but the thought of never seeing them again was ripping her apart. Her body began to shake as her mind sent her into shock. Tears streamed down her face. Her mind couldn't take it anymore. It was to much at once. Her body went numb and her eyesight began to blurr. It wasn't painful. It sort of felt like falling through water and just letting yourself sink to the bottem. Elvis's strange world turned dark.

It had been days that Elvis laid in the halls of healing. The High Priest Seth and the others were baffled. No matter what magic they performed the girl would not wake. On the fifth day her eyes finally sprang to life. They fluttered and then rested on her surroundings. To her horror, she was still in what she assumed was accient Egypt.

A young woman was sitting across the room. She was braiding her long brown hair. When Elvis started to push herself up the woman jumped to attention.

"Your awake. Oh good, I will fetch the guard." Before Elvis could offer her protest the woman was out of the room and down the hall.

Five minutes later Seth stormed in. Mahaado came rushing in after him, panting like he had run a great distance in a short time.

"I told you my high priest, she's awake." Mahaado panted.

"I can see that. Good she is in new clothes." Seth pointed out. Elvis looked down. Indeed she was wearing different clothes. They were a little clingy and Elvis looked for something else to put on or at least to hide her figure. But she didn't have the time, Seth grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the straw bed. "Hurry woman! Must you be so slow?" Seth ordered.

Elvis's stomach was begging to be fed, while her throat called out for anything to crench its thirst. But the High Priest would have nothing of the sort. He pulled her through hallway after hallway towards the thrown room. For once Mahaado was quiet. Not a good sign, Elvis guessed.

When they reached the thrown room, the ceiling opened up and expanded three or four stories. The floor was smooth and cool. Elvis relized she was not wearing any socks or shoes. On the other side of the room a huge chair overlooked the whole room. In it was a young man.

"Yugi?" peeped Elvis.The hair was unmistakably Yugi's! But this Yugi was taller and so much more tan than Yugi was.

"Keep quite! Be respectful to your Pharoah!" Seth barked. Seth's scowl was replaced by a humble smile when they reached the pharoah. "My lord, here she is. The spy!"

"I am not a spy!" Elvis would soon learn to keep her mouth shut. Seth's hand swept across her face, sending her to the floor.

"You have no right to speak you scum! We know who you ar-"

"Enough Seth. We shall see if she is a spy or not." It was the first time the pharoah had spoken. "Stand." the Pharoah commanded.

Elvis still felt weakened and shocked. A stranger had hit her, for simply defending herself. But Elvis had not listened to the Pharoah soon enough and another pair of rough hands lifted her to her feet. Joey held her in a tight grip. She winced.

"Who are you?" The pharoah asked simply.

"My name is Elvis Shouren and I-" She was inturpted again.

"What can you do? What are you good at? There must be something." The Pharoah mocked her.

"I am good at many things. I can read and write, I am very good at math. I play soccer and other sports like it. And I can also dri-" It was the second time in a minute that she had been cut of by this young man.

"I have no use for that. Tell me what you can do for the palace. To help your pharoah." There was no easy way out of this. Elvis didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"Um... I can cook?..." She had struck gold. The Pharoah smiled when she said that. She continued. "I can clean... and I am pretty good at laundry...is there anything else? Lets see I can..." Third time.

"That is good enough. Seth you know what to do with her." he simply stated.

"Pharoah are you sure this is wise, she could be here to kill you!" Seth said with true worry in his voice.

"Do you question me? But do not fret Seth, she is harmless. She would not hurt a horse fly. Send her to the kitchens or the maidens housing. She will do fine in either one." The pharoah waved them off. Seth shot a death glare towards Elvis. She shuddered. This man was not use to being made the fool, especially by a woman. Kaiba took Elvis from Mahaado and dragged her through the room again. Mahaado stayed where he was beside the Pharoah.

"Where are you taking me?" Elvis breathed.

"To the kitchens, they can deal with you there."

"But how will I get home. I have to talk to someone. I don't belong here." Elvis told as much as she thought she should without getting in any more trouble.

"Get home? Ha, you are a fool. You are a slave to the palace now. This is your home!" It was obvious that Seth was enjoying her pain. "Besides who do you think would talk to you? No one! You are an imbicil for even thinking it!"

She could have broken into tears, but her attention was deverted to two very large doors in front of her. As they approached, the doors burst open and men and women carrying trays and platers of food spilled out. They all walked through the next arch and what seemed to be a terrance. They laid the food out in beautiful arrangements and then as quickly as they came, they dissapeared.

"Get in there!" Seth pushed her forward. The door opened up and Elvis walked into an oven, or at least that is what it felt like. More than a dozen cooks were at fires cooking another potion of the Pharoahs meal. A beefy woman strode up to Seth.

"Oh no! Not another one! We can't take anymore! There is barely enough air for the fires. You will have to take her else where." The womans voice rang with authority.

"She will stay here. She has no other useful talants." The womans grim face stayed. "If she is such a bother, keep her outside and have her do the dishes. I don't care what you do with her, just make room for her! Pharoahs orders! Unless you would like to take the matter up with him?"

"No, no, that is fine. I will do as you suggest." This woman's courage went as far as Seth and not a step more. Still Elvis was impressed. "Leave her here, and I will care for her."

The High Priest nodded and made his way out from the busy kitchen. Elvis shrunk into a small figure. She swarmed to keep out of poeple's way. For five minutes she waited for what she was supposed to do. The large woman just continued with her work. Suddenly she turned.

"What are you still doing their! You heard High Priest Seth's orders! Out side with you! You are taking up precious room and air!" The woman hummed angrilly. Elvis did not need to be told twice this time. She hurried from the roasting room and out into the cold fresh air. She entered the room that the Pharoah would be eating in. The slaves had covered the food with a soft material, to keep away the bugs. 'Clever.' she thought. Elvis sat in one of the many chairs and looked at all the delicious food. It reminded her that she had not eaten yet today. Her stomach groaned in protest.

"No! No, I can't, they would surely kill me for something like that!" Elvis tried to fight the erge.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" A mysterious voice asked. Elvis looked over at who it was, but the figure was hidden by the blaze of the setting sun. All that she could make out was a bag in their hand that had gold dripping from its rim. Thats when she heard voices coming from down the hall. She turned towards the voices and then back at the figure, but he was gone... Well at least it sounded like a he. She walked over to the balcony where he/she had been crouching. Elvis looked out into the palace grounds but no one was there.

"How did they do that?" She asked herself.

"How did who do what?" The pharoah asked from behind her. Elvis turned on her heel to face what seemed to be a very angry looking pharoah. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing out here slave? I am trying to enjoy my meal without your stench!"

Elvis didn't think she smelled that bad, but she shouldn't have been worried about that. Yet again another hand was raised to hit her.

"Wait, wait! I saw someone!" She had caught his attention.

"Go on." The pharoah said.

"They were sitting right here. I was in here...uh... checking the food for bugs and then they just were sitting there..." Elvis gave a tiny white lie.

"What did he look like?" There was a sence of ergency in his voice. And because he was going too call it a he, so would Elvis.

"I couldn't see his face. He was sisting in front of the sun."

"That tricky devil! Guards! Spread the word, Bakura has been here this night. We will hunt that bastard down tonight! He has tormented my home for to long now!"

"Atem, I am concerned for your safety, perhaps-" Seth had started.

"I will join the hunt, that is after I finish questioning this young woman here." Atem said will pure power. The room was in a flutter of movement. Guards ran to their posts, Mahaado amoung them. The cooks, and slaves, rushed to clear the table and keep the food hot. The priest stayed next to Atem, so they could protect him. The Pharoah was leading it all. True power, as soon as he said one thing people were moving, running, and jumping to make sure it got done. He barked at her to fallow him and she did so, not wanting to feel his wrath. She fallowed to steps behind him.

"What good is it to talk to you if I can not see you and you can not hear me?" Atem questioned her. She took this as a hint to walk beside him. "Did you notica anything about him?"

Elvis thought back. "Only that he was carring a bag with a bunch of gold object in it... and thats about it." The Pharoah nodded to one of the priests and he left. Most likely to check on what had been stolen and what was still there.

"Nothing else? Not his face? His hair? His clothes?" Atem pressed.

"No, he was sitting in the sun, so all I could see was the bag that he had placed on the ground."

"Your useless! Get away from me!" Atem ordered. She hurried from his side. Seth gave her a strange look as she ran past. When she had reached the end of the hallway, she realized she had no where to go. She was losted! She looked around her but she could find nothing that was familular. Panic settled in yet again.

She stepped backward until her back hit one of the large pillars that held up the high ceiling. She slumped against it and slid to the floor. She could see some of the night sky on either side of her. The stars were shining like she had never seen before. All the city lights dimmed their glow. But there was no city now. Her thought stayed on cities and lights and other such things until she fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Okay, so... Should I keep going? I now the kids from my guild will want me too. But what about everyone else. Should I just stop while I am ahead? Really I do need some input! Please review! It would make my day just brighten up! Thankyou to those of you that do.

**Otaku22**: You were my first Reviewer! That is so exciting! And good point! Please everyone read and review Forbidden temptations! It is my very first fanfic that I co-wrote with Otaku. It is under her name. I hope you liked this chapter better. There was a small hint of Bakura. Did you love it?

**Starinthenight**: Thank you for your support! I am supper glad you liked it for being my first time on my own.


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Okay, sorry it took me a little longer but with musical practice and all the tests I had this week, I just could not find the time. Not to mention the only computer that works is at my dads so I had to wait to get home to! I don't know if this will be a good chapter or not, I kinda rushed it. Al well. sigh R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nope not even Yu-Gi-Oh. But Elvis she is mine. Yay! At least I have something!

Chapter Three

Once more Elvis was shaken awake. This time it was the High Priest that stood over her. He was wearing that silly tall hat of his again. He shook her shoulder with a little more force and Elvis awoke from her slumber. Her back seared with pain. She had slept the whole night through against the rough pillar. She pushed her dark bangs from her eyes and looked up at the man. He was wearing a very stern look on his face. No surprise there.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at your quarters! You have already caused enough havoc here." His voice was cold and sharp as the crisp morning air.

"I got lost last night and couldn't find my way back." She explained. She pushed herself from the pillar and up onto her feet. A hand went to her back to help ease the pain. She then took in her surroundings, the sky was still dark and the air was still very cold. It had to be at least five in the morning. Her libs were frozen and her voice had cracked when she answered. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up.

"Come with me." Seth said quickly. Only because of curiosity did she fallow, or at least that is what she told herself. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid of him, but she could never admit that to herself. She fumbled behind him. Not only was her back and feet in pain but so was her stomach, she was now hungrier than ever and her mouth begged to be relieved of its thirst.

"I must have something to eat and drink." She begged. When Seth did not answer so continued in desperation. "Please, I have not eaten in days! My stomach hurts and my mouth is so dry. Please. Let me just have a bit-"

"Fine! Okay, you are right, besides the Pharaoh would be upset to see you in poor health, we will stop by the kitchens." After he said that he turned down another row of pillars. Her stomach growled in triumph. Seth led her for a few minutes until Elvis started to recognize parts of the castle that she had seen yesterday. It wasn't very long until Elvis remembered what way it was to get to the kitchen. She hurried past him and past the huge doors. Seth reached out a hand to stop her but decided against it. When someone was hungry it controlled their mind. He sighed and entered after her.

Elvis was already busy making her breakfast when he entered. She had also succeeded in making a huge mess. She had pulled her way through what she could find. And most of what she had found was now on the floor. The cooking table was also covered in fruits and thin bread and dried meats. Elvis then filled a pitcher with clear cool water. She sat down and looked at the choices in front of her. Elvis bit into a sweet fruit and let the juice drip down her chin. Then she swallowed it with a huge gulp of water to help her.

Seth stood by the doors the whole time, watching in amazement as the girl wolfed down the food in front of her. She drank with greed. But Seth was growing tired and the young woman was still at it. The pharaoh would be growing impatient by now, and the High Priest was moving to hurry her.

"Enough, you have had your fill. It is time to fallow me." Seth said.

Elvis looked up with a full mouth. She swallowed. "But I am still hungry, just let me have a little more..."

"NO! You will fallow me to the Pharaoh or be punished. Now!" Seth ordered.

Elvis jumped to attention. Seth hurried over to her and grabbed her by the upper arm. His grip was strong, and Elvis winced. Her pulled her away from her beloved food. She whimpered but fallowed him none the less. He pulled her from the kitchen, while mumbling to himself. "Why do I bother with these pathetic creatures, I have work to do." Elvis was reminded of Seto Kaiba.

When they stepped out the sun was now blazing and was already heating up the palace. The air was warm and dry. Elvis would have guessed that their little detour took up two hours of their time. Thinking made Elvis slow down.

"Hurry." he persisted.

"You are hurting me!"

"Shut up! Or Pharaoh will have your life!" He only pulled on her harder.

They walked for five minutes, but Elvis no longer complained. Her arm would have bruises though. She didn't want to risk worse injury from the Pharaoh. Seth pulled her in front of a huge stone door. Her mouth fell open. The door was huge, at least two stories high. Four guards stood outside, because four guards were needed to open the door. Seth left Elvis, giving her a chance to rub the pain from her arm. Seth came forward and spoke to one of the guards.

After a brief talk the guard nodded and then pounded on the door with his large hand. No answer. Seth ordered him to try again. The guard pounded harder. A giggle. Elvis lifted an eyebrow. The guard looked at the High Priest to see if he should continue, when Seth nodded his head the guard did the same again.

"WHAT? I am busy in here!" The pharaoh yelled through the door. Another set of giggles fallowed. There was the sound of rustling and something broke. Something expensive Elvis guessed. There was a loud thud against the door. "Well? You called me didn't you? Aren't you going to open it?" the Pharaoh's annoyed voice filtered though the doors.

The guards rushed to comply to their Pharaoh's wishes. They all pulled at once. The door creaked against the hard floor. Light poured into the hallway. The amazing figure of Atem stood there, women on either side of him. He waved them back and they all giggled on their way to the bed. He smiled at their silliness.

Elvis turned, red faced. All that was covering Atem was a thin sheet from his bed. Not a very good sheet either because of its sheer quality. She kept her back to them while the Pharaoh and his priest talked.

"Your greatness, I have brought the girl you requested." Seth knelled down.

"Yes, and where is she?" Atem asked.

"She is right here my lord..." Seth looked up. Elvis's back was still turned. Seth grew red too, but for a different reason. He was angry. He pulled her to the ground. "Kneel! He is your Pharaoh!" He pushed her down roughly by the neck. The girls in the bedroom were laughing full out now. Elvis ears started to burn. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even notice she was now on the ground next to Seth. He still held her by the back of her neck.

"Oh yes, the foreigner. Bring her inside." The Pharaoh said casually and then strode back to his bed. Seth lifted Elvis and dragged her into the room. The guards shut the door after they entered. 'Clunk!' Elvis looked back at the door, she was nervous now. There was no way she wanted to be in this room with these two men. She was shaking in fear. The girls that were throwing her weird looks weren't helping either. Atem had joined them back on the bed and they had thrown themselves into a fit of laughter. He hushed them and kissed the closest girl. Then when she tried to kiss him back he pushed her away.

"Out now ladies. I have work to attend to!" The girls whined and complained. Elvis was relieved. The girls danced around and then exited. Atem laid out on his bed, looking after them.

"Pharaoh."

"Yes, yes, I know. I will speak with her now." Atem reluctantly turned back to the two remaining people in room. A look of disgust was slapped across his face."You may leave High Priest Seth."

"What? I must advice against this! You don't know what this wrench can d-" The Pharaoh held up his hand. Seth shut his mouth. Elvis was realizing just how powerful the pharaoh truly was. His power and authority filled the room. Seth bowed and slowly withdrew from the chamber.

She stared at the Pharaoh and he did the same to her. She held his gaze but soon it was to much, she turned away. A smile spread across his face. She could tell that this was man that like to win and would do anything to do so.

Elvis decided that she would rather spend a week in the same room as Seth, than a minute in the same room with this so called Pharaoh. She stepped towards the door.

"Stop. Where do you think you are going?" A sly smile played on the lips of the young ruler. Elvis was very nervous now. What did this monarch want from her. Surely he had enough girls in the next room. The thought brought redness to her cheeks. Elvis hesitated to answer. "Come closer." The power in his voice was just so strong that her body could not help but obey. Her left foot moved forward, then her right. Soon she was at the edge of his bed looking down at him. He was still laying in a model pose. Elvis was turning crimson red now.

Atem reached over to the other side of his bed and pulled something out. It was her backpack. Elvis looked at it with longing and reached for it. Atem snatched it away, the smile was still on his lips.

"This is how I knew you were no spy. These are not spy tools, you didn't have any poison in here, deadly creatures or weapons. Although I found some interesting markings. Seth was positive you are an apprentice of a sorcerer. I have told him that he is a fool though. No woman has ever been taught magics. Women are to emotional for that power. But something did catch my attention. Tell me what is this." Atem held up a calculator.

Elvis could not help it, a smile crept to her face. "It is a calculator." Elvis saw Atem's confused face and decided to explain. "It helps solve math problems. You most likely don't understand though, because where I come from numbers are different than yours."

"Ah another point I wanted to bring up. If you are from another country then why do you speak my language so well?" Elvis was caught and the Pharaoh knew it. "Ah ha! I knew it! You are Egyptian! Let me guess, you were born into a Egyptian slave family, no hold on, I know this, you ran away to another country and then when it didn't work out you thought you could return! Right? Well obviously, there is no other explanation, so I must be." There was no arguing with him. The man was full of himself.

If only he knew the truth, that Elvis was from the future. But for some reason Elvis didn't think the Pharaoh would believe her. She would just have to keep this secret to herself. No one could know, not if she wanted to be safe. Even without everyone knowing, she was still having a hard time staying out of the line-light.

"What I want to know is how did you come among such amazing creatures?"

Elvis could not hold it in. She laughed good and hard. The all mighty Pharaoh was holding up a calculator and thought it was alive. It was the feel good moment of the day. Obviously Atem did not feel the same way. He was fuming with anger now.

"Do you mock me?" He said deep throated. The threat in his voice easy to read. Elvis was quick to shut up. She stared wide-eyed at him. He lifted himself up and stood in front of her. He toward over her. He was nowhere as tall as his Priest but still very tall. She took a step back but it was filled with Atem a second later. "You are mine slave! So keep your place! I simply keep you so I may learn of your things in this bag. I could have your life taken at any moment! Make sure you think of that next time before you chuckle at me!"

"Yes s-si-sir, I underst-st-stand." Elvis was shaking with fear and Atem had a strange grin on his face. He was enjoying her fear just a little to much.

"Now I want you to tell me of these things in your bag." His voice was calm again. This man was as easy to predict as the weather! But Elvis did, she told everything she could. She tried to explain to Atem what some of the items did or what they were used for but every time she answered one question he had ten more for her. Slowly but surely she made her way through each question. He soon grew tired of her and the items that were in her bag dwindled down to lint and some tissue. When there was no reason to keep her he dismissed her.

"Leave me now, I wish to sleep." Atem waved her away after asking her questions for the last couple of hours. She pulled herself up from the stone bench that she had been sitting on. She reached up into the air to stretch out her stiff muscles. "Leave!" Atem roared.

Elvis quickly complied. She was at the door in a flash. She pounded on the door with his fists. It wasn't loud enough. The guards did not answer.

"Let me out! Please!" She begged through the stone door. She heard a sharp voice on the other side of the door that ordered the guards to do so. The guards moved into action. The door slid slowly open. Elvis, being impatient, squeezed through as soon as she could. The guards began to shut the door once more.

"Glad to see you had a good time." Seth mocked. There he was standing in front of her. She wondered if he had stayed the whole time she was in there with Atem. He had a very unfriendly look about him. He also looked very tired.

"Not really." Elvis said. But that was the last straw. The High Priest took her by her arm, thankfully not the same one from earlier because it was still sore. He then brought her down the hall and away from the listening ears of the pharaohs guards. He pulled her into a small indent in the hallway.

"I know you are up to something. You may have the Pharaoh tricked with your sorcery but it will not work on me! I am a Sorcerer of sorts as well! I have my eyes on you!" he hissed at her. Elvis stepped back. He was being really scary at the moment. His blue eyes shown with such hatred that she had never seen before in anybody. He stepped closer to fill the space. Elvis hit the back wall. She looked over her shoulder. Sure enough there was a wall and now the pharaohs servant was hovering over her. "Don't think you can get away. If you run I will hunt you down!" Elvis pushed herself against the wall as much as she could. Seth's face was inches away from hers. He held up the rod that he was always caring and it began to glow. "I do have the power to kill you."

Elvis believed him. She did not want to mess with this man again. She slid herself against the wall and around the corner. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her away from him. He didn't fallow her, he knew she would not leave now. Seth had her right where he wanted her. This woman could not hurt the Pharaoh now. He would be watching at all times making sure of that. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to do that. He walked back to his own room to think it out and get some rest..

Elvis had run back toward the kitchens but had made a wrong turn. She still did not know her way around. She came to the edge of some very steep stairs. It gave her a view of the courtyard. It was surrounded by pillars that held up the Pharaoh's means of shade. A pond laid in the center of the courtyard.

"Lost again! This is getting ridiculous! This place needs a map!" Elvis complained to herself. Or so she thought. Behind her was a figure hidden by the shadows. One that she had seen once before.

"Why is it every time I see you, you are talking to yourself?" Elvis pivoted on her heel. Red eyes met her green ones. It was the same man as before, or at least she thought it was. Last time she wasn't able to see his features. But the voice was the same. Elvis was almost sure it was him.

"I wasn't talking to myself!"

"So you are a liar. I know you were just talking, and because you weren't talking to me, you must have been talking to yourself." His voice was deep but smooth, like the flat side of a knife, but still deadly none the less. Elvis shivered from the cruelty in his voice.

"No... I...I was voicing my opinion." Elvis countered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes.." Elvis said with a shaky voice. The figure was stepping toward he at the moment. First a sandaled foot slid from the shadows and then his well muscled arm. He had gold cuffs on his upper arm. He wore white pants and a red coat. His hair was bleach white. Elvis's mouth dropped open. In his hand was yet another bag of what she assumed was the Pharaoh's gold. But that wasn't what she was worried about. In this strangers other hand was a dagger, and it wasn't clean. Warm blood dripped from its tip. Elvis froze in fear.

"You are different, not like the other girls at all. They all would have run by now," Well they most likely did not freeze from fear like Elvis was doing right now. But Elvis was wearing her emotions on her sleeves and Bakura was free to read them. "and would have had a knife in their back. You are other very wise or very scared. And for some reason I think it is the later of the too." He was right on top of her now.

He continued. "Now there is a little problem with you not keeping you mouth shut. It was harder to day to get what I wanted. As you can see." He held up his knife. "Poor fool, he though he could actually defeat me. What was it he said? Oh yes, In the name of my Pharaoh I will conquer you. Ha, I would like to see the day when someone captures the Great thief Bakura!"

Elvis's eyes stayed on the knife.

"Now despite our differences I find you entertaining, especially with that worthless hog they call a priest. I will keep you alive for now, but make that mistake again, and my knife will be wearing your blood!" Bakura held the knife against her cheek. The dead man's blood felt wet and sticky against her skin.

Somebody must have found the body of whoever had challenged Bakura. Shouts were heard from every direction. Footsteps echoed across the great palace and an alarm was sounded. Somewhere in the palace a horn was blown calling all guards to action. Bakura looked up when he heard this. He smiled coldly and then looked back at the frightened Elvis.

"Remember my pet. You must keep quit or it could cost you your life." He smiled. And took a step back. In doing so, he cut her chin with his blade. Elvis's hands reached up to cover the cut and stop the bleeding. He smiled turned to a smirk. "Till next time." he turned and ran off. Elvis stayed where she was, she was still to scared to move. Blood now trickled between her fingers.

The footsteps finally reached Elvis. Mahaado was leading the group of warriors. Blood stained his tan clothing. He looked around until the other group of warriors met him from the other way.

"Did you find him?" Mahaado asked the leading soldier on the other side.

"No, I am afraid not."

"The Pharaoh will be upset. Continue to search. Double the watch as well. We will take no more chances. No guard will be on his own. Go now and do as I tell you." Mahaado ordered. The man nodded and then went on his way with the other soldiers. Mahaado turned to those that he had been leading. "Go on and continue the search as well. I will meet up with you soon." The young men also turned and left.

Mahaado turned to Elvis. He looked at the blood on her hand.

"He got to you as well?" Elvis did not answer. "Oh I understand, he has already threatened you." Mahaado walked up to Elvis and pulled away her hand. The air stung at her wound. The soldier looked very closely at the cut. Elvis concluded that no one in ancient Egypt knew what personal space was and decided she would have to get use to it. But Elvis prepared herself for the next part of conversation. She knew that Mahaado would ask what she had seen. When she would deny him an answer he would force it from her and would then take her with him to the Pharaoh.

"Hurry and you can beat the eyes of the Pharaoh and his Priests." Elvis did not understand what Mahaado was doing. "You truly are a fool! Leave before the High Priest accuses you of this mans death! Go!"

Elvis could not be more relieved. She nodded in thanks and took off. She ran until she came to the kitchen doors. She entered. Elvis felt for the first time that she had someone on her side, a friend. She would have to repay Mahaado for the kindness he had shown.

Now done to business. Elvis had to clean this cut! Another man's blood had been on it! She went to a basin of water and started to scrub the wound. It stung but that did not stop her. She rubbed until the water was pink from her blood.

"What happened to you?" The large woman that had been forced to take Elvis before was now standing beside her.

"I was coming back from the Pharaoh's. the guards were yelling about something and had their swords drawn. When they ran by, one of them nicked me." Elvis lied. The woman believed and then turned.

"Well you are needed now. The Pharaohs dinner won't make it's self not to mention we all have to eat! Get to a fire and start cooking. And if you want that cut to heal faster, use palm oil from up in the cabinet. It will keep away the scar." The woman returned to her work at another fire.

"Wait.. um... what do I call you?" The woman turned to Elvis.

"You can call me Nara." She then gave a small smile, quickly fallowed by a sour look that said, why did you distract me from my work? She turned back to the fire. Elvis then looked at her place and started to cook.

&#

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, this was my longest chapter ever, I was hoping for more reviews but I guess we can't all strike gold on our first time. Bummer. Well let me know what you thought please. I will update as soon as I can.

**Purple-dragon-123:** Yep he sent her back to the past, but I am sorry, you won't find out why she is there for a while. It is sorta like the whole plot. Glad you liked it though.

**Starinthenight:** Thank you for your undying support. I will continue, promise.

**Otaku22: **I showed him again, tell me what you think about him in this chapter I am really interested! I hope you liked it! I have yet to see chapter 10 up for Forbidden temptations and I know I sent it to you a while ago-.-. But you know I luv ya! Thank you for the review.


	4. Chapter four

A/N: So here it is... Thats all. No answers to reviews this chapter, I am just to tired, but next time I will I promise!

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

!#&&#!

Three months later, Elvis was starting to find her rhythem with the rest of palace life. Mostly due to Nara, who had taken on a mother quality. The older woman was always helping Elvis get use to her new life. And the two settled into a ruetine. Nara would never admit to it, but Elvis knew that they were friends. They had started to spend every lunch together. That is, after they served the Pharaoh. Atem had seemed to forget about Elvis all together. He always had a question for her but besides that nothing. When the pharoah would leave, Nara and Elvis would take out a basket to the court yard and eat there next to the pond. Elvis was always weary of this spot because of her incounter with Bakura. But Nara had been right about the palm oil and the cut had healed without a scar.

On a lucky day the girls would be joined by Mahaado, who also had a close relationship with Elvis. She had never forgot the way he had helped her. The two were quick to become friends. The old cook thought the young warrior was funny and because of that she approved of him. Nara always tried to pack any extra food she could because Mahaado had an appitite like a cow! Soon it just became ritual for the three friends to eat every day together. During these times Elvis felt a sence of security and hope.

Elvis had also found her way arround the desert palace. She rarely ever got lost. When she did though, Seth was usually there to help her find her back on track. Not from the kindness of his heart but the fact that he was going to keep his word. When he wasn't busy he was watching her. His sispitions still were on a high. He had settled with having lunch with the group but always from a distance. During their 'walks' through the palace, is when Elvis had some of her most interesting talks with Seth.

"So what is it that you do for the Pharoah?"

"You would like to know that wouldn't you spy!" The priest hissed back.

"Fine if you don't know what you are here for-" Elvis teased. She had leaned how far she could push Seth without going to far. She knew what buttons to push to get what she wanted. The only thing she had a problem with was reading his emotions or feelings. The man always wore the same face!

"Of course I know! I am his protector and chief adviser!" He sneered at her.

"Sounds important..."

"Of course it is!" The conversation stopped there. Seth didn't threaten her as much as he use to but he was still very mean. Elvis soon got use to him watching her from every corner. She did you job in the corner and soon she had learned all 23 cooks names and they all new her. Most of them liked her. Some of the girls were jelious that she got the Priest's attention. Elvis told them all that they could take it any time they wanted.

Elvis often thought of home, in the future. She did what research she could when she had time in her busy schedule. She didn't find out much. These people were very superstitious and Elvis still had a hard time believing in some of the things they told her. Nara seemed to be annoyed with that, but she never voiced her oppinion aloud. Mahhado on the other hand tried to make Elvis understand. He failed miserably. She asked about time travil during one of their dinner dates.

"Does anyone know how to travil across time?" Elvis broke the silence.

The other two looked up at her with puzzling looks. "Why do you ask that?" Nara asked her.

"I don't know, it was just something I was wondering. Do you know?" Elvis pressed the subject.

"No, I don't think so." Nara answered.

"I have heard of something like that before. Yeah! I think the Pharoah gets his power from his little necklace thing. It is said to give him great powers, maybe that is one of them." Mahaado explained.

"Really? How does it work-" Elvis was cut off.

"Now don't you go worring about that you here! Thats a bunch of trouble! The power of Ra is ment for the Pharaoh, and I know the High Priest is just looking for a reason to kill you! So you stay away from that okay!" Nara shot a nervous glance towards Seth on the other side of the court yard. He was eating the lunch that had been prepared for him by Nara's newest apprentice. His eyes were fixed on Elvis though.

"Okay, I will. Don't fret Nara. I will stay away." But Elvis new that she wouldn't. She would have to figure out some way to get closer to that weird pryamiod shaped necklace that Atem was always wearing. Nara looked relieved though so Elvis dropped the subject. "What are we preparing for dinner tonight Nara?"

"Lamb."

"Yes!" Mahaado's favorite.

"We will have to start the fires early." Elvis added.

"Thats right, go get your cooking clothes on and I will see you back in the kitchen's." Nara said and then stood up. She collected the plates and the clothe and put in in a basket she had made herself. She then nodded to the two younger friends and went on her way.

"That is my cue to leave as well. See ya later Elie." Elvis had adopted the nickname from most of the workers in the palace. She smiled at him and then he grabbed his short sword and left. Elie collected her things and then stood. Seth was already next to her.

"I am only going to my quarters."

"How do I know that? You could be lying." He countered.

"Fine then, lets go." It use to be that the priest would walk behind her but now he walked beside her. "You know I really don't understand why you fallow me around when Bakura is still on the loose." Mistake.

"You know about Bakura! Tell me!" He turned to her with a new blaze in his eyes. Bakura had not stopped coming. More than once his stop involved speaking with Elvis, or as he liked to call her his pet. Elvis fear kept her mouth shut but she had finally let something slip.

"I have only heard the rumors in the kitchen. Word spreads so quickly through the palace of these sort of things." Elie lied.

"Yes, I suppose they do." He resumed walking. "Nothing has stopped the thief! He is stil a plague to the Pharaoh and I do not know how to stop him." Seth seemed to be thinking of the matter very hard.

"Well, couldn't the Pharoah use his necklace to stop him?" Seth turned towards her again.

"What do you know of the Pharoahs item? It doesn't matter. The pharoah has tried that but that bastard has an item of his own." Elie had seen it many times. It was a large ring that hung from Bakura's neck. She had made the mistake of trying to touch it once. Bakura had a dagger to her throat in a second. Then he laughed it off and told her if she ever did it again he would kill her.

"Is that so?"

"Look! I don't understand wh you are asking so many questions, but you stay away from the Pharoah's item! This is none of your concern." The threat was clear in his voice and Elie knew that was all the information he was getting from her today.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached her small room and Seth waited outside for her to finish with her changing. Elie pushed open the door and started to rumage in her few belongings. She finally found her cooking uniform and prepared to change. All of her clothes were to big for her now. On an acient Egyptian appitite one loses a lot of weight. Elie was now very thin, but that wasn't the only change. Her skin had darkened in the sun filled days that she had been there. Her hair was now longer. It fell to her shoulder blades. It was also brown, the sun had done that as well.

When she turned around Bakura was standing there. She gave a tiny shoot. And Bakura covered her mouth with his bandaged hand.

"That excited to see me?" he removed his hand. Elie was quite. He smirked and then sat back on her bed. Seth was down the hallway a ways and had not heard her.

"What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" Elie begged.

"Oh but pet, how can you say that? Your my eyes and eyes in this palace. How else am I suppose to get my information?" Bakura knew very well that Elie never told him anything about what happened in the palace of great importance. But everytime he came he asked her what news she had. "Now what news do you have for me?"

"Tonight we are surving lamb." Elie answered.

"Really, maybe I will stop by then."

"Stop it! I really do have work to do! So please leave so I can change!"

"And miss the show. Nah, I think I will stay and watch." Elie should have seen that coming.

"Look Seth is out there and-"

"On first name bases all ready? Wow." He mocked.

"And I don't want him suspecting anything! He already watches my every move!"

"So he has seen you change? But how is that fair. He gets to watch and I don't?"

Elie turned read. "Of course he hasn't, but he is out there right now, and I don't want to get in any more trouble! Please leave." Elie begged.

"Well lets go say hi to him. It will only take a second." He stood and walked to the wooden door. Elie sprang into action. She grabbed at one of his lean arms. When she had a good enough hold on him she pulled. He looked back at her. "No? His loss. I am sure he would be glad to see me." He laughed.

"Just go steal somethiong and leave me alone!"

"Steal? STEAL? I am insulted. What would make you think I come here just to steal?" Elie looked at him. "Okay, you caught me, I was just looking around. That captain of the guards is really bothering me though. He has more than trippled the guard arround the palace, maybe I should just kill him off."

The captain of the guard was Mahaado. Panic rose to Elie's face.

"Oh I know, you and the guard are friends aren't you. I have seen eating lunch together with that older hag. You would be devistated if something happened to him, wouldn't you?" When Elie didn't answer Bakura laughed. "He is safe for now but if he gets in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill him. He was lucky this time. Not his three guards at the north gate though. They were just annoying, so one by one I killed them slowly and painfu-"

"Stop! Stop! I get it. Okay! Please just stop. Leave me." She fell to her knees.

"Alright pet. I will go. See you soon." Bakura smiled and stepped out of the window that was on Elie's far wall. He winked and then disappeared like always. She was still shaking as she dressed herself. It was lose but she didn't mind. She took a piece or rop e and tied it around her mid-drift. When she had finished changing she stepped out into the halls.

"It took you nearly fifteen minutes to change! Woman and their damn need to look perfect! And you didn't even do a good job." Seth said out of frustration. He marched away from her. He was always saying rude things like that to her. She was starting to get use to it. She fallowed in step behind him.

"I will see you at dinner." She then parted from him and went into the kitchen.

'I wander why she was so quiet today. She was unusually pale as well. Maybe she is hiding something. I will have to keep a closer eye on her.' Seth thought to himself. He walked to his place beside Atem. The ruler looked at his priest.

"I believe I will take supper outside tonight. The girls will be preforming. And the sky is clear. Do tell the kitchen maids." Seth bowed and then hurried back. He banged on the kitchen door. When the door opened Elie was standing behind it.

"Are you going to fallow me around in here too?"

"Do I have a reason too?"

"No, I just wan- Wait why are you here?"

"The Pharaoh will take his supper out in the courtyard! Make sure it is done." He then turned away from her.

"Yes sir." She answered and then slowly shut the door. She turned into the kitchen and made her announcement. "Everyone, the Pharoah wants his dinner out side tonight. Lets make it happen!"

"Make everything extra hot! It will cool quickly in the night air." Nara added more dirrection.

Elie took her position back at her fire and continued on her portion of the meal. She worked hard as she could. When they all finished with the meal, it took two dozen slaves to carry all of the fiest out. When it was all done, they were wiping the sweat from their brows.

It looked marvilous outside. The torches sent a magical glow over the tables. Lotus flowers decorated the tables and added a nice sent to the spicy foods. Well Elie thought it was beautiful at least. Nara on the other hand could only nit pick at things that were amiss. She was ordering the 'crew' around until the very last second when the pharoah was being announced.

Mahaado stood at the top of a group of stairs. Elie noticed that he had armer on tonight. "Make way for the Pharoah Atem!" His voice echoed across the courtyard. The priest were first to come out. The last one was Seth. Elie noticed he wasn't wearing that tall hat anymore. She had bugged him many times about it. She guessed it had finally gotten to him. Next came Atem. He looked fantastic. He wore gold all over his body. It was on his arms, neck, chest and legs. His hair was the same as ever with it's three shades.

He walked slowly to his seat, letting every one have a good look at him. He sat and then all his guests did. There were a lot of them and they all required someone to look after them. Elie had been assigned to one of the priests. She was happy that atleast it wasn't the Kaiba look alike. The man that she was serving was very old though. He ate like an animal and it disgusted her. He drank wine with great haste too. He would be drunk by the end of the night.

The dancers came out. They moved with grace and beauty to the beat of the instraments. This was something Elie could never do. Although she was now almost as thin as any other woman in the palace, she had two left feet and was known to be clumsy. Nara was determined to beat it out of her though. Atem seemed to be very interested in the girls in front of him. Well all the guys seemed to be interested in the dancers, except for Seth. He didn't seem to be interested in anything around him. He wasn't watching the girls, he wasn't eating, all he was doing was stairing out at the palace walls. He held his rod across his lap in a ready position. He then looked over at the same time Elie was watching him. She turned her gaze back at the dancers to hide her red face.

"I said pour me another glass you wrench!" The priest in front of her yelled. Elie jumped into action. She grabbed the bottle of wine on the table and began to pour. The man did not tell her to stop until she had his cup over flowing with the vile drink. As she finished pouring the drink the song finished too. Atem stood.

"Please now, my guest, rise and dance, enjoy your time here at my home!" His voice spread across the area. Everyone cheered and stood to dance. Partners were choosen quickly, although Elie noticed many girls flooding over to him. She stepped back and leaned against the wall, she was relieved that someone else would now have to deal with the drunken priest. But Elie would not be able to rest. Seth was now in front of her.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"I don't know how."

"That is ridiculus!"

"No, I really don't." She had no idea how people danced during ancient Egypt, she was almost possitive that it was nothing like the way teens danced in the future. The thought made Elie realize that she didn't know how old he was. She assumed he was younger, he looked it. "How old are you?"

"What?"

"You age?"

"I am 18 years old." He was young, and Elie was suprized just how young he was. "Now dance with me."

"You will be disappointed."

"I am not dancing with you to be enterrtained." Seth grabbed her hand and dragged her amoung the other couples dancing. "I saw you watching me tonight. Tell me why." Elie should have guessed it was something like that.

"I was noticing that you weren't watching the dancers. And you weren't eating either. I thought it was strange. Then I noticed he had your rod in your lap. Are you expecting danger tonight Mister Seth?"

"That is none of your business! That is enough of that." But it was to late, by the tone in his voice, Elie knew that Seth was keeping an eye out for trouble. She guessed thats why all the warriors were in armor this evening.

The two danced, not very well, for the rest of the song. When it stopped Elie pulled away. When she turned to leave, Seth took hold of her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I figured you were done with me, so I was going to leave."

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"Well you asked my age, I think it only fair that I know yours as well."

"I am 16. I will turn a year older in a couple of weeks though." When she answered the next song started up. The priest quickly took her in his arms again and swung her deeper into the crowd of people. "Why do you dance with me? You don't even like me!"

"That may be true, but danger seems to be attracted to you. I figure if I am looking out for trouble the best place is to be where the trouble starts."

"Well thank you kindly." Elvis said sarcastically.

"So dance with me." Seth stil wore his expressionless face and Elie had no idea what to think of him anymore. The dance continued and Elie watched the other girls around her to see what she should be doing. "You weren't kidding, you don't know how to dance, no wonder you are so clumsy."

"Well aren't you just full of compliments tonight! Your pretty bad yourself." Elie said in her defense.

"You aren't really affended by it, beside you don't really care what I say do y-"

"Excuse me, but may I have a go with the young lady?" Seth looked down at the stranger, but could not see his face. He was wearing a red coat that had a hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" The priest demanded. He dropped his hold of Elie.

"An old friend of the pharoah's. Please the young lady is all that I am interested in."The stranger persisted. Seth stepped aside. This was maybe the one time that Elie could read Seth's expressions. He was mad! But she would have to think about that later. She bowed to her new dance partner and then reached out to take his hand. He accepted and twirled her away from the priest.

"You looked comfortable with him. Did I interupt something important?" The voice had begun as crackly and old but turned to a deep reach sound.

"Bakura?" Elie whispered in shock.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful, I am at the pharoahs party, right under his nose! Sometimes I sliegh even myself. Come on keep up! You are horrible slow with dancing."

"I haven't had much practice."

"But I came for some fun, looks like I will have to entertain myself yet again. Where should I start?"

"You could start by going home!"

"Now where is the fun in that? Please now, you can't be serious!" he twirled her around again. "He watching us you know?"

"Who?"

"That priest of yours, I must say I put him in a bit of a bad mood. He has been watching us ever sence I cut in." Bakura smiked to himself.

"You are being ridiculus! I really don't see why you have to bothe-" Elvis started but was cut off by Bakura.

"Excuse me dear but this is my time to shine. My boys won't wait for me any longer." He said with mystery in his voice. Elvis looked at him with questioning eyes. "Oh you see, I didn't come only for the party, I guess you could say I came for the gifts."

"No!"

"Oh yes, this celebration is about to end. Shame really. Alwell. I will come again next time." he turned to leave but then looked back at her. "You might want to move out of the way for a second, things could get messy." He then turned again wand walked to the center of the dancing area. The people didn't seem to mind until he stood on the edge of a fountan and yelled out to every body.

"Please, ladies and gentleman. I have an announcement." He captured the attention of his audience. He pulled down his hood and the crowd gasped. "You are all apart of the first public theft of the castle. Now if you will all please hand me and my friends yo-"

"GET HIM!" Atem yelled to his guards. "KILL HIM!"

"What old friend? Such hostilities?" Bakura joked as the first wave of warriors entered the area. Elvis was pushed back by the hords of people that were trying to escape. She tried to watch was going on but it was hard to see with people pushing her. The glipses that she did catch included seeing Mahaado run towards Bakura, Seth taking his place next to Atem and a hord of rough looking men coming from every dirrection. The servents and wealthy visiters pushed together to run from the feast. Women were screaming and men shouted orders for everyone to get out of their way. Elvis was pushed against a stone wall and hit the back of her head. She clutched it, trying to stop the pounding, but it was only a second before she was pushed on.

A tight grip caught her arm. Elvis looked up in fear but it was only Nara. She had a serious face on and was pushing people with her big belly out of the way. People continued to run into Nara and each other. She plowed thru them all until she came to a calm area. She pulled Elvis up next to her.

"The Pharoah is in danger, we must protect him!" Nara yelled watching her ruler. Atem was now surrounded by his Priests. Each one of them was fighting a bandits. One of them came running after the crowd of people that had dissappeared from the fight. Nara picked up a huge plate from a near by table and held it out. The man slammed into the golden plate and hit the ground. Elvis screamed and Nara laughed! "You got what you deserve, you desert scum!"

"Nara!"

"What? Lets go!" She moved out to help some other slaves that had been left behind. Elvis looked after her. She turned and was faced by a huge man. He was tan and very dirty. The stink from him was so strong. He held a bag of gold and in his other hand a sword. He looked menicingly at Elvis. He took a swipe at her and it almost nicked her stomach. She screamed out once more. The burly man raised the weapon once more and brought it down. Elvis shut her eyes, hoping it would stop the attack. In fact, it did. Or atleast she thought it did. When she opened her eyes there was blood dripping from the man that had attacked her. Standing in front of him was Mahaado.

He to was bleeding. The man he killed dropped to the floor and Mahaado followed after him. On his knees he began to cough up blood. Elvis could she that he had been stabbed in the back. Blood trickled down the shiny metal and it bent in to his wound. He squesed his eyes shut as he tried to fight off the pain. Elvis hurried to him and ripped the edge of her clothing. She lifted the metal from Mahaado's chest and back. He grunted from the sharp pain but let her do it. She took the ripped cloth and began to wrap it around him. It was soaked with blood in a second. Elvis did not really know how to do dress a wound and was fumbling.

"Let me do it." Mahaado panted while he spoke. He took the bandage and started to wrap himself. He then pushed himself into the shadows and beckened Elie to fallow him. "Get out of there."

Elie hurried over to him behind the pillar and looked out at the battle. Bodies littered the floor and still more were falling. All the priests were still alive. Elie's attention was drawn to Seth. He was fighting Bakura! Blocking him from the pharoah. Elie's jaws dropped. The fighting was so intense. Bakura slashed down with his blade and Seth blocked with his rod that he was always carring around. It glowed and so did the ring that hung around Bakura's neck. They continued to swing at each other, blocking, twisting and slicing at one another. Both were bleeding but not to the extent that Mahaado was.

Seth was bleeding on each arm and had a thin cut on his neck. The wounds on his arms slow him down but not by much. Bakura on the other hand had a large cut across his chest and his well tanned abs. He also had a cut on his upper thigh. Elie could tell that when Bakura put his weight on his left leg it hurt him.

They continued to fight on until a loud horn was heard across the palace.

"Well, High Priest. It seems like that is my signal to leave you. My men have finished pilaging and I grow weary of our fight. But I will be back! And next time I am here you will die."

"That is if I let you leave!" Seth took another swing at Bukura but he side-stepped it.

"Please don't toy with me, you know you can't defeat me. I am just to strong for you."

"We will see about that!"

"Like I said, another day." Bakura stepped back and pushed himself over the wall and into the darkness. Seth hurried after him but could not see him in the dark.

"BAKURA!"

Seth was mad! Anyone could see it on his face. Before him was an escaping eniemy and behind him, a destroyed defence, a pissed off Pharoah and no gold. Someone was going to have hell to pay for this and Seth knew who he was going to start with.

&#&#

A/N: So? Please tell me what you think. It is a bit of a cliff hanger but I had to do it! Also sorry for the long time to update. The musical is taking all my time, not to mention soccer just started! Anyways I will see you all later! Review please!


	5. chapter five

A/N: Okay, so this took so long to get out that I must apoligize to everyone! It is mostly because of the musical that I have absolutely no time to work on this. I really wish I did. Not to mentiuon I still have to rwrite chapter twelve for Fobidden temptations! Ah! I better hurry then! Don't be to mad at me Otaku! It will have to be another week befor ei can work on it. So sorry. Anyways this is a slow chapter but nessasary. It sets up a whole lot for the next chapter so please read on!

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Elvis on the other hand. Well not the King Elvis but the Girl in the story one. I will stop now.

Chapter Five

Ignoring the calls of help on either side of him, Seth walked across the bloody ground. It was littered with the bodies of his soldiers. His deep blue eyes were set ahead with all the hate he could muster. He ignored the pain that he was experiencing at the moment and continued toward the girl.

Elie, at the moment, was still tending to Mahaado's wounds. She had no idea that a menace was heading straight for her. It wasn't until her arm was gripped and she was being pulled away from her friend that she noticed him.

"What are you doing? I have to help him! He will bleed to death." She received silence in return. "Please? Seth.."

"Don't call me that! I am the High Priest!" He yelled back at her. He tightened his grip on her arm. She yelped but did not say another word. She knew now that when Se- the High Priest was mad it was best to let him get it out and not bother him when he spoke.

Elvis was shocked to see where he had taken her. She had seen this door many times. On it was the inscription of a Blue-eyes White Dragon. She had never been in this room. No one was aloud in there but Seth and the Pharaoh. Pure curiosity had made Elie ask about the room. Through her detective work, she found out it was Seth's own personal chambers but he would not allow anyone in there. Of course the Pharaoh was admitted everywhere but even he didn't bother to waste his time on such silly things.

"We aren't going in there are we?" Elie asked nervously.

"Oh yes!" He said and then pushed open the door.

It was dark. 'Typical' thought Elie. In between the pillars were sheets of dark cloth that kept out the sun. Weapons hung on every wall. It held a foreboding feeling that sunk into Elvis's skin. She shivered at the sheer coldness of the room. Black and white candles covered almost every surface except for the bed against the back wall. The room was perfectly clean though, not one thing was out of place.

Elvis hesitated at the door and pulled back, away from him. "I don't want to go in there!" He sneered at her and threw her in. She landed against the hard stone floor. He laughed and then slammed the door shut. He walked over to her and stood over her. She curled up and pushed herself back until she hit the edge of the bed. She gasped and then looked back up at him. He was smirking with evil glint in his eyes.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted! I knew you were connected to Bakura! The Pharaoh was wrong, I tried to warn him about you but he thought you were no threat. Now our soldiers are died and dying, and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!" He was breathing deeply at this point. There was no where Elvis could run. She was cornered and thats when fear started to settle. She pushed herself against the bed but it would not allow her any room to get away from her enemy. "Explain yourself!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't work for Bakura." Elvis said in her defense.

"You seem to know him well though. You danced and talked with him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were his concubine!"

"No!" Just the thought made the blood rush to her face.

"A maidens blush. Maybe you weren't lying about one thing, but I know you are lying about not knowing Bakura! You talk to easily with him!" He accused.

"Its true, he has seaked me out before, but I did not ask him too! If fact it was quite the opposite, I asked him to leave alone, but he would not!"

"Lies!"

"I promise I didn't know him before I came here from the futu-." She caught herself but it was to late. Seth's eyes widened.

"What lies have you made up now?"

"Nothing. I meant to say that I didn't meet him until I came here from my old country."

"And what country would that be?"

"I.. um.. I come from..." Why was it so hard to think of all the surrounding areas from back in this time? It all came up as a blank to her. Panic settled in and Seth could read it clearly on her face. "I..come... from uh..."

"Enough of these lies! I will not take this any longer! Tell me where you come from!" He ordered her. She shrunk back again.

With a very small voice she answered, "I come from the future."

"What?"

A little louder, "The future."

"When did this happen?"

What! Elvis looked up and was shocked. His face was straight as he waited for her answer. He believed her?

"You believe me?"

"It makes sense. You are so strange and all the weird clothes that you wore and the strange things in your bag. They aren't from any country I know of and I have travailed often and far." He said. His tone was softer but his face still looked on with a severe harshness. "It does not explain why you were such good friends with Bakura on the other hand!"

"Bakura picked me! I told him to leave me alone!"

"Even so! You did not tell the pharaoh about these encounters! You betrayed your ruler!

"He told me he would kill me!"

"He says that to everyone!"

"Sorry but I am not use to it! You don't get your life threatened everyday in the future." She said flatly. He glared at her.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Lies!"

"No! I told him nothing! I promise." he eyed her suspiciously. She had to make him believe her. "I swear on Ra and the Pharaoh!" He thought on this for a while and then nodded.

"Fine, I believe you but I still do not understand. How is it you came to us from the future?"

"I don't really know myself. I was dueling and I-" She was cut of by harsh laughter.

"A woman Dueling! It is ridiculous! Even if it was in the future!" Seth mocked her.

"Well I was dueling! Against this guy... Jake..John or Joe something like that. I can't really remember anymore because it was so long ago."

"A likely tale."

"Grrrr! I was dueling and if I had my backpack I would show you my dueling

monsters! But it just so happens that YOUR pharaoh took them from me!"

"The Pharaoh owns all, including you!" Seth yelled at her. "But your story interests me. We will see about these monsters tomorrow but for now continue with you story."

"Like I said, I was dueling against this guy and he was beating me really-"

"Typical."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"You may continue." He walked back to one of the golden chairs and sat in it, tall and with power. Ellie lifted herself to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Anyways he was beating me and I finally realized I had a way to beat him. And I did. And right after that I felt like I was being pulled through water very quickly and the first thing that I saw was a donkey."

"Thats it? Thats all that happened? Nothing else?"

"Well there was this light shining at me in a pyramid form..."

"Tell me more about this!" he ordered.

"I don't remember anything else!"

"You have to remember!"

"I can't! It was to long ago. It is all just a blur."

"Who was holding the Pyramid? Who?"

"I.. I don't know. I am sorry."

"Why would I expect an idiot like you to remember? No bother I will take care of this myself!"He stood and walked toward her. He lifted her up and pushed her to the door. "You will always be watched. I can't trust you on your own. I will call on you from time to time, so be ready. Your personal life as you knew it ends now."

"But you can't do that!"

"Excuse me? But I can do anything I want to!" He pushed her out of his room and yelled to a guard that was running by. "Guard, take you to her quarters and do not let her leave!"

"Yes High Priest." The guard spoke a deep tone. He the put his massive hand over Elie's tiny shoulder and steered her towards the servants quarters. "Where is it you sleep?"

"Next to the kitchens." She answered in a small voice. He continued to push her and when they finally reached her room he shoved her inside and the slammed the door shut. The room was dark and Ellie tripped over the tiny chair that was in her room. She fell to the floor with a loud 'humph. She felt her way around the room slowly and carefully after that incident until she came across her candle. She reached outside her small window and reached to the torch that hung out in the hallway. She stood on her toes and was able to reach it. When she brought the candle back in she screamed.

"Must you always react that way?" Bakura said as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Must you always bother me?"

"I see you have company tonight." he said ignoring her question. "They finally caught on to us."

"There is no us! You need to just leave me alone! It is bad enough with the Priest breathing down my neck! Just go away!"

"How can you be so harsh after all we have been though together. Come now, our friendship must mean something to you."

"Friendship? FRIENDSHIP?" He placed his hand over her mouth again.

"Do you want us to get caught?"

"If it would get rid of you, sure!"

"Ah, but you forget they would kill you too." This shut Elie right up.

"The priest is going to have a guard on me at all times, he told me I wouldn't have a personal life anymore. And! It is all your fault!"

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you." He said threateningly. " It was your stupid priest and his guards that should have-"

"Mahaado."

"What?"

"Mahaado, I have to get back to him, he is hurt." She raced to the door.

"He is most likely dead. My men leave no one alive."

Elvis would not listen she pounded on the door with her fists until they bled. Bakura yelled at her to stop this foolishness but she would not. Finally she caught the guards attention and he pulled the door open. Elvis did not care for the safety of Bakura at the moment. She hurried to try and wiggle herself out of her room but the guard pushed the door against her making the space to small for her to get out.

"You must let me out, I have to see if Mahaado is better." Ellie pleaded.

"You are not to leave! These are my orders!" Yet Elvis could tell that the man was sympathetic. He must be one of the guards under Mahaado's command.

"Please I have to know if he is okay or not."

"I have my orders." He then slowly closed the door and all of Elie's hopes were ruined.

"Shame really, you know that you can't leave. You could always come with me."

Silence.

"You really are no fun when you are sad. Come now, he wasn't that important. Just a simple guard. They have tons of men that could take his place."

Silence.

"I am leaving! You are getting annoying." Elvis didn't even bother to turn around to see how he would leave. She pulled herself to her bed and curled up on top of it. Mahaado could be dead and it was her fault. The High Priest was right, it was all her fault. She would have to tell him tomorrow all about her encounter with the Thief King. It wasn't long before she exhausted herself from crying and fell asleep.

In the morning Elvis woke shivering against the cold air. Her back was stiff and her hair matted. She pushed herself up onto one elbow and looked around her. Slowly the advents of last night came flooding back and she groaned. She then got out of her straw bed and moved to the small chest that held all her clothing. She pulled out her cooking set and changed. When she was done she attacked the mess of hair. It took nearly fifteen minutes before she could run her hand through her hair without hitting any knots. She would have to have Nara cut it again, it was becoming to long.

There was no point in stalling anymore, she had run out of excuses to do so. She walked slowly to the door, took a huge breath and then opened the door. In doing so, she hit the back of the guard that was standing watch over her. This was not the same guard from last night. No where close.

"Eh! Whacha thin' you a doin'? Stupad mut!Oh My Ra!" He belted out. He was tall and big.

"Oh sorry about that." Elvis whispered. She continued down the hall until the burly guard called after her.

"Where you thin' your a goin' missy?" He said in his dog like voice. He took a giant step closer to her giving Elvis a good sniff of what seemed to be a very strong alcohol.

"I am going to the kitchens to work." She said flatly.

"Oh... Yeah i guess that woo' be okay.."

"Oh thank you so much." Irritation shot through her like wild fire. She moved quickly while cursing Bakura, Seth, and Atem in her mind.

"The kitchens were busy as always. Now it held even more people because of all the new slaves that the Pharoah had pushed onto Nara. She was busy training the new recruits when Elvis walked in. It was hotter than ever and none of the other cooks seemed to care for the company that Elvis had brought with her.

Elvis walked over to the nearest pit and started to baste the roast. It wasn't long before Nara had spotted her.

"Oh thank Ra! Oh Elie we have so many people in here that just don't know what to do. The Pharaoh is being to kind with all these slaves he has given to the kitchens." Nara's voice was heavy with sarcasm's, although she would never admit to it.

"Sure, where do you need me right now? I mean I could just continue to work on the roast- Nara, hello, Nara? What are you looking at?" But it was clear at what the old woman was looking at. Not to far away, Elie's chaperon was torturing the female cooks with what he thought was his charm. The women were holding heavy plates of the Pharaohs breakfast and her new friend was blocking their way. The guard thought he was being funny, but it was clear to Nara that he was annoying everyone including Nara.

"Must he stay with you everywhere?" Nara asked.

"High Priests orders."

"I see." There was a pause. "You know, I really need your help with the um... the uh... the dishes." Elvis wasn't surprised. There was no way Nara could last all day with a guard in her kitchen that would be terrorizing the female cooks and picking at the food. Elie took a deep breath.

"May I at least take a plate of food to shut him up?" This brought a smile to Nara's face.

"Of course. I don't expect you to suffer. Hopefully this isn't permanent."

"Hopefully." Elvis said. She picked up a plate and loaded it with food.

"See you soon." Nara called after her.

"If I don't die of boredom first." Elvis called back. She then tugged at the guards shirt and he fallowed her out of the kitchen and to the other side of the courtyard.

"That girl needs to learn how to stay away from trouble." Nara said. She smiled, shook her head and then barked out more orders for the new cooks.

Elvis spent the rest of the day attending to the dirty dishes of those who lived in the castle. But that wasn't the worst part. Hour after hour she had to listen to the endless drone of the guard that accompanied her. She had learned so much about this man that she could have written a novel.

"... Then when I was 15 I first fought a man that was twice my size. I beat him easily enough and thats when I-" He rambled on until Elvis had finally had enough.

"ENOUGH! I can't take it anymore. I need you to just SHUT UP!" Elvis breathing was quick and deep, like she had just run across the palace.

"There is no way you a goin' to talk to me like tha'! I will put you in ur place!" He raised a hand into the air and was about to pull it down when a sharp voice cut threw the air.

"Stop!" It was Nara, saving Elvis once again. "Leave her be."

"And what makes you thin' ya can order meh aroun'?" He sneered at her.

"Lady Elvis has a guest." With that Nara stepped to the side and swept her hands up into the air and lowered them slowly for an introduction. "High Priest Seth wants to see her."

He stood up tall and proud playing his part in front of the bystanders. He wore blue today, like he did everyday. But the hat was absent once again. His hair was in place and he was well manicured. He looked magnificent. It made Elvis feel small. She stood there with her dirty rags that now had last night's dinner splattered across it. He hair was messy and her face dirty.

"I am sorry meh lord. I didn' know she was yours." He bowed deeply and then retreated back. Seth looked disgusted and Elie felt disgusting. The Priest did not answer though. He ignored the man and turned to Elvis.

"Out! Everyone." He barked. Everyone hurried to comply except for the dull guard who still stood at Elie's shoulder. "You too." Seth said coldly.

"But I must stay with the gir-"

"OUT!" The man didn't waste any time, he was out of the room as quick as wild horses. The High Priest looked annoyed. Like always. What more could this man won't from her. He stared at her and it made her shiver. She pulled her sight away from his and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't like him seeing her like this, it gave him reason to mock her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

What the Hell? What was he up to, being so nice to her. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Yes, I am better now that the guard is gone." What was he thinking in that head of his.

"Oh good, well please sit down. Just be calm and this will go smoothly."What he was about to do, most people would freak out about because it caused pain, a lot of pain, if he wanted it to. Most people fought against it too, and that made it worse. He laid his rod on a table.

"Smoothly? What will go smoothly?" In truth he didn't care if she was hurt in the process or not but the information he wanted was videl and he would need to concentrate.

"Sit down." She didn't listen.

"What are you going to do to me?" she backed up further.

"Please sit down and this won't hurt a bit." She did as he asked and sat down on a barrel. He picked up the rod and moved in front of her. "Now don't move." She didn't.

His rod began to glow the colors of the setting sun. Elvis's eyes widened in fear but Seth willed her to calm. Slowly with the power of his rod he eased his way into her mind. Elvis fell into a stupor. There was no way she could lie to him now. He would get all of his answers.

"How do you know Bakura?"

"He visits me sometimes after dark before he robs the palace."

"Does he tell you his plans?"

"Never."

"Do you tell him about the palace, about the pharaohs riches."

"I only tell him of the meals."

Seth paused. He knew it wasn't a lie, but, wow, was the girl strange. He looked at her with a puzzled look and then continued his interrogation.

"Have you ever told him anything about the Pharaoh?"

"No."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"That you hate me." Seth stopped. There was no doubt of this girls innocence now. But he wasn't through just yet.

"You said you are from the future. What year?"

"2002."

"These monsters you spoke of, are these them?" He held up her dueling deck. He had to talk with the pharaoh about using them. The pharaoh was reluctant to let them go but he did none the less.

"That is my deck."

"I have seen these creatures in battle. These ones are much smaller though. I will keep them for now. One last question. Are you and Bakura lovers?" He looked directly at her as he asked this.

"No."

"That is all." he placed his rod at his side and it stopped glowing. Elvis slowly came to. She shook the stupor from her eyes and then looked up at Seth.

"What did you do to me?" She ordered. "What did you do."

"Until we meet again." He said and then stood. He picked himself up and then walked through the doors. A swarm of servants entered and continued with their scrubbing. Nara was among them, luckily the guard was not. Nara made her way to Elie.

"What happened dear?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, but I don't think this is over yet."

Seth walked down the hall, he had something else to think about now. Another part to add to his plans. Elvis had turned into a greater help than he could imagine. All he needed was a little more time.

It had been a rough day, to rough. The encounter with Seth had left Elvis exhausted. Luckily the dishes weren't as bad this night and she was able to retire quickly. She dragged her feet against the cold stone until she reached her room. There standing in front of the door was yet another soldier. Why couldn't Seth just leave her alone. She sighed and pushed her way forward and then the young man stepped into the light.

"Mahaado! Your alive!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ouch, ah stop that Elie! It still hurts!"

"Oops sorry, I was just so excited." She let go of him and opened her door. "Come on in." He did. He entered the small room and sat in the lone chair.

"I heard you got in a bit of trouble."

"It's Seth! He just won't leave me alone!"

"High Priest."

"Seth is so annoying!"

"High Priest."

"Maybe if I wish really hard Seth will just dissa-"

"High Priest." He said louder.

"What is that your saying?"

"Call him the High Priest."

"Oh right sorry. Well today he did this weird mind thingy on me and now-"

"He used his rod on you? This is serious! Elie you need to lay low for awhile."

"I know. I know." She sighed. There was genuine concern on his face but she was doing all that she could. It was Bakura that wouldn't leave her alone. "Maybe you should stay tonight Mahaado. He might not come if you are here."

"Yeah I will stay." he said with a small smile. "I will sleep on the floor. I am use to it." He pulled off what armer he had and settled on the floor with his shirt bunched up on the floor underneath his head.

"Thank you Mahaado." Elie said as she slipped under the covers.

"What are friends for." Mahaado answered

Off in the distance sat Bakura watching the two of them. He didn't like not being able to get into the palace. This problem would have to be fixed. It was time he called on a old friend.

A/N: Okay that is the end, I hope is was long enough and not to confusing. Please review, it means so much to me!

**Otaku22:** Yep more Bakura, wait till next chapter though. More of the truth will come out. And yes Mahaado is Joey. I will try and get started on chapter twelve as soon as I can.

**Starinthenight: **Thank you so much. I am going as fast as I can I promise. Thank you so much for reading.

**Purple-Dragon-123:** Yeah I am not very good at all the spelling stuff and other things like that. I had made all the corrections before I posted it but I forgot to save it so it went up with all the mistakes. Hopefully this chapter was better. About all the gory stuff, I can't promise you there won't be more. Sorry. Mahaado is all good I am happy to report!

**Vaporeon13204:** I am so happy you finally read it. I was so happy when I got your reviews. It is a bummer we are never on at the same time any more. Maybe when the musical is over that will be fixed. As you can tell Mahaado is alive. I couldn't have him die, it would be to depressing!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is. Finally. I know it took forever but I finally got it done. I must warn you, a ton of stuff happens in this chapter! And there is romance! sigh But anyway I hope you like. I worked hard! It also explains a lot about where I am going with this story. Read and Review please and thank you.

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own yu-gi-oh!

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

Chapter six

Bakura crawled across the hand cut lawn up to the palace wall. He would have been in the room he was after fifteen minutes ago but his entrance to the castle was blocked by one guard that Ellie actually seemed to care about. He shook his head. He didn't get that girl. But he would have to think of that later. He looked up at the balcony fifty feet above his head and cursed. He put his hands to his mouth and called like an owl. Then he waited... and waited. Nothing. He repeated the action and this time was rewarded. A thin rope was dropped on his head. He rubbed his head and cursed up at it's deliverer. He took hold and the started walking up the side of the palace wall. When he got to the top he threw a hand over the railing and it was caught by someone else. The stranger pulled Bakura over the railing and smirked at him.

"You fool! You did that on purpose! I should cut you into pieces." Bakura seething.

"Ah but then you could not hear my brilliant plan." Answered Seth. He grasped Bakura by his forearm and lifted him to his feet. "By the way you are late."

"If I am it is your fault. Your guard was blocking the way! Hence me coming to you this way. Get on with it though." Bakura walked into the Priests room. He sat in a golden chair and began selecting fruit from a nearby tray. He then lifted one foot and put the muddy thing on Seth's clean table.

"The Pharaoh is beginning to suspect me. He continues to test my loyalty even after the battle we performed for him. We have very little time before he discovers our plans." Seth remained standing.

"That would be your fault then. Even I could tell, you were not really into the fight. That was brilliant what you did with Elvis though. When will the Pharaoh be questioning her?"

"Soon."

"She must be scared as hell. Funny girl."

"She doesn't know yet."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Do you want to know the plan or not?"

"If you must bore me." He leaned back in the chair as though he were getting ready to sleep.

"I have discovered a way to distract the Pharaoh's sight." Bakura perked up. "There is a passage way from the kitchen into the town." Seth paused so it would sink in. But it didn't seem to work. Bakura just raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Sometimes Seth was truly amazed at this mans stupidity. He shook the thought out of his head slowly and then sighed. "That means that the Pharaoh will look at the kitchens to find out who is helping you into the castle, thus the Pharaoh will think that someone else is helping you."

"Isn't that what Elie is for?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"We still need her."

"You mean you still need her." Bakura said smoothly.

"No."

"Yes."

"I am not going to go through this with you! WE need her because of these." Seth held up her deck. Bakura reached across the table and Seth laid them in his hand.

"These are amazing! There are just like the stone tablets! These are Elie's?" Bakura looked up at Seth with disbelief.

"Yes, they are. Now, this would confirm my belief that she is a sorcerer but she has been here for so long and shows no signs of magical talent. I- We need her because I tried to summon these beasts with my rod but it did not work. She has to teach me how to use these."

"Won't she start to wonder why you need her to teach you?"

"I will tell her that it is to finally defeat you."

"What if we just told her our plans?"

"Your crazy!"

"Think about it. She hates the Pharaoh, we hate the pharaoh. and maybe she won't scream every time I use the trapdoor in her room." Bakura leaned back again.

The thief had a point. The three of them shared loathing of the ruler. However, why would Elvis trust either of them. She had no reason to. Seth did not truly trust Bakura anyway. There were so many ways that this could go wrong.

"Your not thinking this through you fool. Elvis does not trust either of this. And you are forgetting who her friends are. Nara and Mahaado. Elvis is loyal to them and those two fallow the pharaoh around as though he were a god!"

"Isn't he supposed to be one?" Bakura said questioning the priest's own beliefs.

"If a man bleeds he is not a god. And even if he were, there would still be ways of destroying him." Seth shot back.

"Yadda yadda yadda." Bakura mocked him. "Yeah so I get it, now tell me what it is I have to do to make your plan work."

"This is what you must do." Seth began, "First you will find the path and hide within the opening. I will make sure a women enters and when she does you must make it seem as though you have just arrived. Crawl out and let the idiot woman do the rest." It was simple but flawless. It would give them both time.

"Thats it? I mean, no really, thats all I have to do is hide in some rat hole and wait for a woman to walk by. Your not one for adventure Seth." The thief complained.

"Look its not like we are taking over tonight. This is just to give us some time."

"Yeah, yeah. I will do it. No fun and a waste of time. But your supposed to be the brains behind all this."

"You'll get your gold in the end, so stop complaining, but for now I am calling the shots." Seth hissed. "There are bigger reasons for this than your gold."

"Seth you fool, you think I am really here for the riches. I can achieve wealth anywhere, I am here for revenge!" A cold smile played across his lips as he disappeared back over the edge of the balcony.

!#$&()+)(&$#!

Elvis woke up with a start in the morning. A weird feeling had settled in the bottom of her stomach. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then gently stepped out of her cot, and onto Mahaado's chest. He grunted and opened one eye. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. She lifted her foot quickly.

"Sorry! I forgot."She knelt at the edge of her bed and looked down at him. Bruises covered most of the left side of his chest. "I should get Nara, she has a wonderful salve for getting rid of things just like that."

"And let her fret about me? I don't think so."

"She is probable worried sick about you! The least you can do is let her know that you are alive. Not to mention I can't sleep because of the thunder that is coming from your stomach!" She smiled warmly at him.

"I hate it when you are right!" He pushed himself up. "Okay, okay, lets get this over with. I have to return to the training center. They will have us doing drills for a month straight!"

"Kay, something to eat and then you can go." She stepped out of bed making sure to stay clear of Mahaado this time. He turned the other way as she pulled on her work clothing and then she did the same for him. After making themselves presentable they headed for the kitchen, but what they found was a garbage heap.

"Nara?" Elvis whispered into the room. Sobs filled ever inch and went into every corner. Ellie's jaw dropped when she saw the wet, red face of Nara coming toward her. Quickly she braced herself as she was pounced by the overweight woman.

"Heis gonnand I," she gulped in air, "couldhavsavedim!" She dug her face into the younger girl's shoulder and Ellie crumpled with the weight.

"Nara. Nara. Its okay, he is-" Ellie could barely hear herself over the ruckus of the older womans sobs. "NARA!" She was shocked into silence. Nara stared wide-eyed at Ellie. "He's alive! He's here." Mahaado pushed the door slowly to the side giving Nara a full view of his living self.

Nara exploded into tears all over again. "YOUR ALIVE!" She tackled him. He protested and she loosened her bear like hug.

"It is good to see you too!" Mahaado grinned and grimaced at the same time.

Nara quickly dried her face. "Okay enough of these tears. If you are safe then there is no need to get all upset." Nara told herself. It was then that she seemed to seem what kind of state her kitchen was in. "Look at this mess! How could I let my kitchen become like this. Out you two! I have to clean before the other servants get up! Out, OUT!" Nara pushed them out of the kitchen. Ellie could tell that Nara was ashamed she had let herself become so distraught. The kitchen would be returned to its' normal state within the hour.

Elvis turned and walked face first into Mahaado's back.

"Step down, you are relieved of your duty. The Pharaoh will be seeing the young lady now." Ellie involuntary stepped behind Mahaado to hide herself. You would be a fool not to fear one of the Pharaoh's personal guards. Trained as assassins, they were the only ones that got as close to the ruler as his priests. This one had dark skin and a shaped goatee. He was decorated with gold armor.

Mahaado's eyes showed that he would rather do any thing but leave Ellie to this ravenous dog, but he must fallow orders from his superior. Head hung low, he stepped to the side and reveled the feeble shape of Ellie. Mahaado could not raise his eyes to meet Ellie's. This frightened her. The over confident Mahaado was acting weird, and if the rumors were true, it was because when a Pharaoh's guard approached you it meant something was horribly wrong.

Without a warning the guard snatched Ellie's wrist and began to tug her down the corridor to the Pharaohs thrown room. "Pharaoh Atem orders your presence in his thrown room." Nothing more. No joking with this one. Serious to the bone. So Ellie didn't even try to employ her charm. Like so many times before she was pulled into a room where others would be free to poke and prod at her. Thrown into the room she dropped to one knee and lowered her head. It was habit now. She could barely see the Pharaoh's feet in his golden saddles. Next to him was his council, his priest, Seth. She dared not look at him.

"Rise." Atem spoke. At first confused she staggered and then slowly rose. This was different. After standing, Atem fallowed her example. He stood in all his majesty before her and she could not have felt smaller. Finally she dared to look at him and could not look away. He was dressed in a fine white tunic held up by a gold platted belt. Gold and white bandages covered his forearms and his caves. Ellie felt dirty in her common dish rags. It was times like this that she missed the uniform system at school. It was times like tis that she missed school! He took a dramatic step forward. But it did not have the effect that he was trying to accomplish because Elvis's mind was drifting else where. At the moment she was trying with all her power not to meet the gaze of Seth, for she knew he was staring unblinkingly at her. "Are these yours?" Her deck!

"My deck!"Elvis cried out.

"How do you use these?" Atem asked.

"Use 'um? It's just a game, you play against another person and when someone loses and someone wins you, well... Thats all I think..." Ellie didn't really know what the Pharaoh wanted her to say.

"How do you control the monsters how do you get them out. How do you command them?"Light bulb! The Pharaoh thought that these were real creatures. Weird!

"They don't come out, you don't control them, it is just a game that kids play. Nothing magical."Ellie explained.

"How were you planning on using them?" Atem asked louder.

"But I wasn't-"

"To assassinate me!" Rage entered his voice.

"No!"

"I have my own ways of finding out what I want! Seth!" Without hesitation Seth raised his rod directly at Ellie. Drowsiness consumed her. Her mind was being controlled yet again.

Seth was fighting a battle within his own mind. He knew the pharaoh would be asking questions that he did not want Ellie to answer. If he tried to control her answers though surely the Pharaoh would notice and proclaim Seth a traitor. He would have to hope that she did not give anything away.

"Ask her about the cards again!" Atem ordered his priest. Seth looked at the blank green eyes of the woman he had been watching for months now.

"Tell me all you know about the cards." Simple enough.

"These cards are copies of an ancient game Egyptians use to play. It is a game that was invented by Pegasus in the far future. In that time people like myself play this game of mock magic to entertain ourselves and win prizes." She stopped there.

Atem sat up in his chair. He ran a hand threw his hair. There was more to this girl than he could have ever imagined. The future. That meant that he would have a weapon against his enemies that they would never believe. She was the key, if he had information of the future, that meant that he would always be one step ahead of his foes. But he had to be sure. No mistakes.

"Ask her what year she comes from." Atem ordered his priest.

"What time did you come from?" Seth cursed in his mind. Surely his lord would try to use her. Could Seth still pull off his plans? Elvis cut into his thoughts.

"The year 2002."

"Are you a sorceress?"

"Are you a sorceress?" Seth copied his master.

"No."

"How did she come to our time." Atem asked his servant.

"How did you come to our time?"

"I was sent here by someone that had that necklace." Her arm rose slowly and stopped when it became level with the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle.

!#$&()+)(&$#!

"But thats impossible! That would mean that he would have to be alive thousands of years! No one can live that long! Not even with the magic of an item. Or can it? You are his priest you should know his powers!" Bakura said accusingly.

"It doesn't! At least I don't think so." Seth paced in his room, like he always did when he didn't know an answer. "It could be his decedent."

"But that means we will have failed in our mission!" Bakura growled. His white hair fell in his face. He brushed it away angrily.

"Not exactly. She said the person that sent her looked like Atem but shorter. But other than that identical."

"Ewe. What if it is Atem really old?" Bakura shuddered.

"No, younger."

"Reborn? Atem is going to be reborn in the future?"

"It's the only thing that fits." Seth sat in a chair as though exhausted.

"So even if we succeed, the tyrant will only come back later." Bakura said. Seth simply nodded his head deep in thought and only half listening to what his partner in crime had to say.

"But that is not a problem. Ellie- I mean Elvis said she saw me there too."

"It seems as though we will be fighting this cruel man forever."

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

Seth was now alone. This made everything different. Ellie was now valuable to the Pharaoh and himself. Seth still needed her to help him work the cards. Now how could he make this work? Slowly the wheels in his head began to turn. After pacing for hours, he finally sat down and started to work on the small details of his new plan.

!#$&()+)(&$++++

Bakura was crawling in the filthiest place he had ever been, and that was saying a lot! He was in the old garbage shoots of the palace kitchen that were no longer used. Seth's so called "secret passage". Cursing he rummaged though the ancient filth. At least he would get to do something exciting besides letting a stupid slave see him. He would walk away tonight dirty but rich. He guessed it was a fair trade. Not to mention tonight was a necessary for Seth's new plan to work. Bakura swiped at the next pile of trash to discover the bared entrance to the palace. All he had to do now was get in. He turned around in the small space he had and laid on his back. With all his force he kicked open the gated area. Metal and wood clattered to the floor. Bakura pulled himself out of the cabinet. Now to wait.

As he did so, he brushed himself off and took this chance to see the area that Ellie worked in daily. Obviously he was in the part of the kitchen that was no longer in use. Against his better judgment he swung an arm across the counter top, sending pots and plates crashing to the floor. He had to be noticed.

It worked. A shriek from a nearby room. The girl Seth was sending repeatedly to go get him basins of water that he just dumped out of his balcony. She slowly poked a head from around the huge wooden doors. She dropped the vase full of water and it crashed to the floor.

He was only supposed to make her black out. Not kill. She was the only witness. He walked toward her and she stood there like a deer in headlights. He held out a hand to her. He eyes sifted toward it before she took off down the hallway, long brown hair fallowing afterward. Bakura cursed. He chased after her. She begged as she ran for him to spare her life. He grabbed the back off her tunic when it was in reach and pulled hard. She fell back onto the floor. He stepped over her and sneaked down at her shivering body.

"Women are more trouble than they are worth!" With that he placed a cloth over her mouth and nose and waited for her to breath. Yet another gift from the High Priest. Now for the fun part of the plan. He had crawled into the castle, got caught and disabled her. It was time for his reward. He just had to find it.

Meanwhile...

"Please let me out! Tell me what happened! Tell me anything!" She begged the guards that she knew were outside of the room she was locked in. Elvis thought back to her encounter with the Pharaoh. She had woken up from a stupor and seen the look of greed on his face. Also in the room was Seth looking as though he had just witnessed the greatest tragedy ever. He did it again. He had dug into her mind. She could have said anything! She had no idea why she was in this room with a tiny window and nothing but a bucket and blanket of the thinest material. Atemu had ordered her containment and thats when two of the Pharaoh's guards had dragged her away.

She renewed her effort to bust the door. "LET! ME! OUT!" Bang, bang, bang. She slid to the floor and pulled the small bowl of water toward her. She lifted it to her lips and sipped gingerly. It was all that they had given her. She fell heavily against the wooden doors and started her pleading yet again.

Back on the farm... j/k I meant with Bakura...

Damn passageways! Always confusing people! How hard was it to find doors made of pure gold? They practically shouted "Here I Am!". But try as he might he could not find them.

He turned around a corner to find some guards coming his way. He ducked under a cloth covered table. Yet another action against his better judgment. But he waited impatiently for them to pass. When he was sure it was safe again. He pulled himself from underneath the table. His jaw dropped. There directly above him was two golden doors in the ceiling.

"Seth." He growled. This would have been a helpful hint. Now to find a way to get up there. It didn't take long, his ring was shaking violently. Across the hall was a carving. In the center was the eye that graced each millennium item. As though being called the millennium ring raced toward the imprint of the eye. Bakura only hesitated a moment before he let himself be pulled. It clicked into the wall as though it was carved from the very stone. The imprints in the wall began to glow a bright golden color. The ground beneath him shook. It was a luck that no guards heard the ruckus. Bakura looked behind him at the gold doors. Out of the ground rough edged stairs were rising slowly. Bakura could not help himself, he whistled. It was an amazing sight. He took slow steps up the now set staircase. He pushed at the doors and they went up. Carefully the thief pulled himself into the room.

The walls were covered by waterfalls that set a hum across the room. The ceiling was painted to look like the northern lights were across the night sky. In the center of the room was a statue of the dark magician. He held in one hand a small golden ring that would fit snugly on top of any persons head. Bakura pulled a bag of sand from a pocket within his red coat. He timed it perfectly. The two were switched. Bag for crown. Bakura smiled at his own success and began to walk triumphantly back toward the stairs. A second rumble. The stone figure of the dark magician was slowly waking up.

Meanwhile...

Elvis was determined to find out why she was here. Hour after hour she had tormented the guards outside with her complaints. Still strong with fight, she pounded against the wooden door again! Her voice was raspy, so all she could do was bang on the door. Minutes past when finally she was answered. The door was thrown open knocking over the bowl which held the girls drinking water. Not caring she looked up at the guard.

"Your not coming out! Not until the Pharaoh wants you! So sit down and shut up!" A hand was at his head rubbing his temples. He looked down at the upturned bowl. "Nothings coming till tomorrow, so drink what you can!" And he slammed the door hard. But there was nothing to save. The water was gone and no food until tomorrow. She sighed and went to her small peephole. She could see beyond the palace grounds out into the desert. At least she had a view of the sunset.

Bakura...

He slowly turned on his heal. Then frowned. Not what he wanted to see. Cursing he pulled out his blade and readied himself. The Pharaoh's faithful pet was now making its way slowly toward Bakura. Bakura struck quickly but to no avail. The tip of his blade broke off. He threw it to the side and pulled at his millennium ring. A creature began to grow out of thin air.

"Fight!" Bakura ordered. Then turned. Against any man Bakura was confident he would prevail! But magic was another thing. Magic could only be beat with magic! Any fool knew that! He ran towards the stairs as they began to sink back into the floor. He jumped down and let the stairs carry him the other 30 feet down. There was no way for anyone to miss the noise that was coming from the hidden room now. The two beasts were deep in battle. Bakura knew he must make his escape before he was forced to kill. He went to the first place he could think of. Ellie's room. It took him a mere two minutes before he was safely outside the walls of the pharaohs home. When he climbed onto his brown steed he took out his treasure. In his hand was the golden crown. Just for good measure he placed it on his head. It fit perfectly.

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

Seth stood at the edge of his balcony watching the sun go down. He waited patiently for the alarm to sound. That is if his idiot of a partner could figure out the clues he had given him. But as pressing as matters were at the moment he could not keep his mind from drifting to Ellie. His excuse was he was worried because he needed her to defeat the Pharaoh. But it was obvious that it was anything but that. No one was aloud to see the Pharaoh's prisoner. Seth had no idea what was happening to his Ellie at the moment and it was tearing him apart. No! It wasn't her he was worried about! Only the mission! That is all that matters. Or at least that is what he told himself. Who knew that all those talks with Ellie and all those times he had watched her from afar would soon grow into more? He pulled the hat that Ellie hated from his head and dropped it over the edge of the balcony.

Footsteps. Seth braced himself for what was next. It would be a long night. A slave ran into the room and bowed deeply. "My lord, the great thief has broken into the palace yet again. The Pharaoh calls on your assistance." Seth walked past the man to help the Pharaoh solve this mystery.

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

Bakura had escaped and with the Pharaoh's crown no less! The only one that had seen him was a servant girl that had been in the kitchen at the time. She had told the Pharaoh everything. Now all that worked in the kitchens were in cages being questioned. This meant bad news for Ellie, she was already in a bad fix, and she worked in the kitchen. It wouldn't be long before Atemu would call on her. It was a good thing too. Ellie had not eaten for two days now, And her water supply had failed to come. She sat back under her window and pulled her blanket over her trying to get any warmth from it.

The door was pulled in and there was the guard that had brought her to the Pharaoh. Ellie stood without being asked and stepped out of her cell. He took her arm and led her to the Pharaoh's lunch room. In side were three women. The guard pushed her in and then slammed the door behind her. Ellie stepped forward. Two of the women were filling a huge tub with what looked like scented water. The third and younger girl came to Ellie and began to undress her of her rags. They washed and preened Elvis until she shined. Then she was dried and given new clothes. Simple but clean. It was a natural beige and felt soft against her skin. Rarely did any clothes fit Ellie because she had become so small but anything supplied by the Pharaoh was meant to cling to the body and this did. Ellie looked at her reflection in the water and was shocked. She looked nothing like the old 2002 Elvis. Her hair fell to the middle of her back when wet. Her face and body was thinner. It was like the old Elvis had been cut in half.

A door opened. The other girls fled. Ellie looked up and to her horror there before her was Atemu and Seth.

"Sit." Ellie did.

"Seth." Atemu commanded.

Seth raised his rod yet again. He looked tired, like this is what he had been doing for hours and he had. Testing all of the hundreds of kitchen servants. He lifted his gaze to meet Ellie's. Both of them were weak. Seth turned the other way when his rod began to glow.

"Do you mean to kill the Pharaoh?" Seth asked.

"No."

"Ask her who does."

"Do you know who is trying to kill Atemu?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Bakura."

"Who is helping him into the palace?" Seth asked.

"I do not know."

"Are you helping Bakura into the Palace?"

"No." Ellie answered.

"One last thing, Tell her to tell you all she knows about me in the future."

"Tell me all you know about the Pharaoh in your time." Ellie could not remember everything about her old life when conscious. But when unconscious, her mind was like an open book. He thoughts raced to her first day of school.

_"So thats where I heard your name before! Your Yugi Moto! Its nice to meet you!" Elvis's face was lit up and was shining like a beckon. Yugi just laughed._

"In the future Atemu shares a body with a boy named Yugi Moto. He carries the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle." Ellie stopped.

"How is this possible?" Atemu asked himself. It was if lightning had struck. He looked down at his item and smiled. "Release her."

Seth did not like the smug look on his masters face, but he released his hold on her anyway. She fell to her knees exhausted. Strangely enough, Atemu helped the girl to her feet. He stood just a little to closely to Ellie, Seth thought.

"What happened?" Ellie asked not really aware of who's arms she was in.

"You, my dear, have shown me the secret to eternal youth. I will always rule! And you are the key." He smiled down at her. Slowly, he lowered his head and planted a kiss on a surprised Ellie.

Her first kiss was with an evil tyrant! Her luck. But for some reason she welcomed it. A kiss. Someone cared about her. Someone special. Seth. Seth! Ellie broke away. She stared wide-eyed at Seth. What would he think of her? She could slowly feel her heart and his breaking.

"...Seth." Ellie whispered.

He stood there as if made of stone. His hair covering his eyes. Ellie couldn't figure out what his emotions were.

"Oh, I understand." Atemu smiled again. "High Priest, she does not feel comfortable with you watching. Leave us." Atemu moved in for another kiss. "The big bad man won't bother you any more. I must say you are much more attractive than when I first met you. I daresay, this might be fun."

Seth turned to leave, his knuckles white. Ellie stepped toward him. "Seth I didn't-"

"High Priest!" He corrected. "Best not keep the Pharaoh waiting young virgin. He will be waiting for you."

"But you..." She looked back at Atemu and saw the look of lust on his face. "Please?"

"You belong to him. You are his property. As am I." He looked at her through his brown locks of hair. What was it that he saw in her face? Sorrow? Pain? Despair? Love? No, she was just a girl in a bad situation, she just wanted him to help her. Damn it, and he

would. "My lord. She has not been cleansed by the priests."

"It is fine. Surely she is safe." Atemu said standing closer to his prize.

"I must warn you of the dangers sire." Come on Seth, think, he told himself. "She is young, fertile. Surely she will take seed and produce a heir."

Atemu was now looking at Elvis as though she were disgusting. Ellie felt disgusting. Just the thought of having child made her sick to her knees.

"Take her." Atemu stepped back again. "Don't bring her back until she is cleansed."

"Yes master." Seth took Ellie's forearm and led her out of the room.

"Seth!"

"Yes master?"

"Send in the other girls." Atemu said as he laid down on his small sofa.

"Yes master."

The two made a quick escape and Seth copied his order to a guard outside. He dragged Ellie as far away from the Pharaoh as he possibly could. It wasn't until they were in the gardens that he finally stopped. He let go of her and stepped away.

"High priest... thank you." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"He will expect you back in a day. I haven't done anything but buy you time." His back was turned toward her.

"So you are going to 'cleanse' me?"

"I don't want to!"

"Can't you make something up?"

He turned toward her, almost angry. "Like what, what could I say to that Tyrant that would make him stop chasing after something he wants?"

"Why not something like the magic doesn't work because I of who I am?" He gave her a quizzical look. "You know because I am from the future. Like it would kill me or something. I don't know, anything!"

Seth started pacing. This could work. He stopped and looked at Ellie. "That could work. That will work! Your a genius!"

"I don't like to brag but..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Seth stepped up to her.

"But you have every right to." The last time they were this close was when the two of them had been dancing... horribly. He looked down into eyes.

Almost scared, Ellie looked back up at him. He placed a hand around her thin waste. The other tangled its self into her hair. Ellie was blushing like mad, but did not stop him. Her hands clung to his shoulders. He lowered his lips to meet hers. She raised herself onto her toes. The two met and kissed. Seth pulled her against him and kissed her deeper.

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

Bakura sighed. "This is only going to cause problems." He looked away from the couple and lowered himself from the outer palace walls. He disappeared into the dark walkways of the city.

!#$&()+)(&$#++++

A/N: Finished! Let me tell you it was not easy! I must have started over at least a dozen times! Most of this stuff I didn't even think up until I came up right to that point. It is probably really confusing. So if you have any questions please ask. Oh and sorry it took so long. For a while there I didn't think that I was going to even finish this. Please Review. I really want to get past at least 30. Thanks.

**Otaku22:** I hope you think that Seth trusts Elvis more in this chapter. Hehe. Anyways I really hope that you like it. I tried using my email but it is acting weird. I might get a new one. I will let you know on the guild.

**Starinthenight:** I can't believe that summer is almost gone! What are we going to do! Not to mention this crazy job of mine! Gah! Well hope you like it!

**Vaporeon13204:** Well I didn't really update soon but better late than never right? He he. I will see you on neopets!

**Purple-dragon-123:** Oh if you thought Seth was weird last chapter, what did you think of him this chapter? I must say I was having fun with the romance part in this chapter. To bad all good things must come to an end, right? Bummer. But I have said to much.

**Act123:** That is one of the best compliments I have ever received! Thank you so much! I am really glad that you like it! Hopefully you have an account know so you can start writing too!


End file.
